


Terzetto

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 顾名思义．三人行。
Relationships: Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

里包恩撑着下巴百无聊赖地喝着咖啡，今日阳光明媚，蝉鸣鸟叫齐飞，吵杂得烦不胜烦。稍微往外一撇，只见偶有经过的女性朝他投来或暧昧或羞赧的目光，有人大胆挥手，他便配合地勾起一抹被女性们私下称为"帅到合不拢腿"的笑回应，换来一阵高频的小声尖叫，满足了他鲜为人知的过度虚荣心。他再转回视线，讲台上的教授以昏昏欲睡的语调长篇大论著对他来说简单到无聊透顶的内容。他本是我行我素之人，大可翘了课逍遥四方，然而他也是有礼之人，如没意外他也会按规矩行事去回避那些不必要的麻烦－－总而言之，他需要让他的上课时数达标才有可能再翘课了。

里包恩放在桌面上的手机震动了几下，点开萤幕，聊天室讯息栏多了几行字，来自他为数不多能平和交流的友人。

－－有点事想拜托你解决，下课后在老地方见个面？我请客。

里包恩眉眼挑起，老实说思考不出他的友人会遇到什么难处是需要他出手协助的。不过他最近确实对平常觉得有趣的事物兴致缺缺，甚至认为所有一切都开始变得贫乏无味，以致于开始思考要是现在真来点意料之外的乐子确实不失为一个好选择。

于是里包恩随手回复了一个字－－行。

时间一到，教授说出下课两字，里包恩随着人群一起走出，路过的几名女性塞了他一手电话号码和名字，他将所有纸条全一股脑折进口袋，向目的地前进。途中遇到另一波下课人潮，灿金色头发的损友笑得一脸白痴样将手臂搭上他的肩："喂，待会儿有空吧，要不要久违地去竞技场打一下？"

里包恩手一抬，利用巧劲手腕一翻，肩膀上的手落了下来，还被折成了一个让对方哀叫连连的程度，并冷酷道："没空。"

可乐尼洛在哀叫之中飞快地侧踢一脚，里包恩勘勘闪过，却也被逼着松了手："没空就没空，动个屁手啊，喂！"

"不就是你先动手的吗？"里包恩扬起一个阴险的笑，说的是一开始的搭肩。

可乐尼洛翻了个白眼，大喇喇道："难怪你没朋友。"

当然里包恩对此毫无反应，甚至认为有了朋友还真的挺烦人的，没有最好。

可乐尼洛又恢复了平常的灿烂笑容，挤眉弄眼地揶揄，还用手肘捅了他几下："怎么，你待会儿又约了哪个美女了吗？是上次那个？还是换了？"

里包恩实在懒得理他，一手挡住了攻击，另一手把手机丢给他让他自己看。可乐尼洛接过手机点开萤幕就看见了聊天讯息，来回看了几遍，脸上表情终于转为不敢置信："风传给你的？竟然说有事要拜托你？那个风！？那个通常来说自己一个人都一定能解决所有事的风！？"

里包恩耸耸肩："如你所见，所以我很好奇是什么事能让他找我帮忙。"

里包恩说完抬手搧向可乐尼洛的头，顺道将自己的手机抽了回来，收进口袋，揣着手迳自往前走，步伐加快，明显表示出不想再搭理这吵人的家伙。然而可乐尼洛之所以能成为里包恩的损友，就是有不会看脸色也毫不畏惧里包恩的本事，于是他跟上了里包恩的脚步，顺便踹了他一脚，让对方踉跄几步，接着双手交叉在后脑勺笑道："这么有趣的事我也想去听一听，我相信风不会介意的。"

"就算他不介意我也会打到你介意。"里包恩嘴角微扬，眼神犀利，看起来很是危险。

一脸不爽的里包恩和有些狼狈却还是很阳光的可乐尼洛推开了名为Arcobaleno咖啡厅的门，一眼便看见了黑发友人高举的手。视线再移，他的身旁还有个以义大利成年人来说个子小了一号的男性。里包恩打量了他一眼，面相偏向亚洲人，然而他的褐发褐眼让他看起来带着点西方人的基因；再接着是微缩的肩膀，个性八九不离十畏缩温吞；年龄大约在十四、五岁左右，只是根据他对亚洲人的印象，通常外表与实际年龄会有满大的误差。

"嗯？满可爱的嘛！"里包恩听到可乐尼洛在他后头低声道："风哪时候认识了这么可爱的孩子，我们怎么不知道？难道是最近被他缠上了，甩也甩不掉，才需要你这个很会招蜂引蝶的人把他弄走？"

"去了不就知道了？不过在我看来比较像是真的朋友。"

"那打赌吗？"

"一个礼拜的咖啡。"

"一个礼拜的可乐。"

待他们走到四人桌，里包恩和可乐尼洛坐进了对面的座位，可乐尼洛笑嘻嘻地对风说正好没事便来看看帮不帮得上忙，风也一如他们所猜测并不介意某人的不请自来。风对他们点了点头，便开始了双方的介绍："这位是我的朋友，泽田纲吉。他帮了我很多忙，我之所以能无后顾之忧地来到这里就是因为有他的缘故，所以欠了他很多人情。"

说得还挺真心实意的，身为友人的他们看得出来。

里包恩哼笑地瞟了可乐尼洛一眼，可乐尼洛啧着舌瞪了回去。

褐发少年，也就是泽田纲吉，完全没注意到两人的异状，只朝风慌乱地摆手："风！你别乱说！什么欠不欠人情的，我就是举手之劳而已，没有那么夸张！"

风轻声笑了笑，那熟悉之感让泽田纲吉愣住了，几秒过后才反应过来无奈道："真是的，不要又开我玩笑，你今天已经是第三次了。"从对话里能看出泽田纲吉与风的相处很是娴熟，至少是非常了解彼此。泽田纲吉接着才抬眼看向两位来人，拘谨地鞠了个躬："那个，初次见面，我是泽田纲吉，很高兴认识你们。"

风手势朝向里包恩，对泽田纲吉道："这位就是我说的里包恩，我认为能帮忙你的人。"接着手势朝向可乐尼洛："这位我之前也和你说过，可乐尼洛，我的友人之一。"

里包恩简单地点了下头当回应，可乐尼洛是健谈之人，一开口自我介绍就用时了一分半，期间在风与泽田纲吉之间来回看了几遍，一半探究，一半有了自己的猜测。里包恩招来服务生点了杯黑咖啡，可乐尼洛在话语间中断了一小会儿点了杯可乐和一份牛肉芝心卷，风点了一杯乌龙茶和抹茶红豆蛋糕，泽田纲吉则是点了一杯Arcobaleno独有的自制水果茶。

"说正事吧。"里包恩敲了敲桌子，打断了可乐尼洛的滔滔不绝，解救了泽田纲吉似乎是因为语速太快而听不太懂频频转向风投去求救暗示的尴尬，对风道："你是想请我帮你解决什么？"

"也是。"风从欣赏泽田纲吉的窘境里回过神来，虽然还是面带微笑，但是语气严肃了起来："我是想请你帮我教纲吉义大利语。从刚才的对话里你们大概也发现了，虽然他大致上听得懂简单的对话，但是更深或语速太快的他理解不了，再加上口音方面不管是听还是说都有些问题，想请你或你们帮个忙。多个人陪他练习对话总是好的，本来就打算在之后把其他人也介绍给他认识，不同人的口音和说话方式都能让人进步，总而言之不要处于熟悉的舒适圈就好。再来，我也思考了一下关于文法和阅读写作方面的问题，我的结论是只有里包恩你能够胜任教导者的这个角色了。"

里包恩不置可否："这种事拜托露西就可以了吧。她研读教育相关科系，对教人很有一套，我相信她很乐意帮这个忙。"

风沉静地笑了笑，平静地丢出了一个震撼弹："问题是露西是个Alpha。"

里包恩与可乐尼洛顿时停顿了一会儿，当然，所有人都知道露西是Alpha，整个学校里的女性Alpha也就两位，早就传得无人不知无人不晓。于是里包恩和可乐尼洛同时转头看向泽田纲吉，会有问题的就只能是这个人了。泽田纲吉又缩了一次肩膀，后背全贴上沙发椅背，不自觉挠了挠那头蓬松上翘的褐发，尴尬且不太自信地小声道："很不巧我是个Omega。"

"有趣。"里包恩终于改了坐姿，悠闲地撑起了下巴，上下瞄了几眼泽田纲吉。

可乐尼洛也感兴趣地将双手交叠在桌上往前凑了凑："男性Omega？这很稀奇啊，所有男性新生儿里只有1/400000的机率，比女性Alpha的机率还要小上很多！我相信威尔帝知道了的话绝对会想办法逼迫你答应去当他的研究材料！啊，研究材料，这个你听得懂吗？送进实验室里做一些人体实验之类的，毕竟那家伙还没拿到研究许可证，肯定是非法的！你知道那家伙是风的朋友吗？我相信刚才风说的想介绍其他人给你认识，其中肯定有他！"

泽田纲吉缓慢地接收了讯息几秒，瞪大眼看向他身旁的人。可乐尼洛越看越觉得泽田纲吉的表情很有意思，一般来说会当成笑话来听的竟然也相信了，也难怪平常不怎么爱开玩笑的风会无时无刻逗弄起这个人了。

"他开玩笑的。"风笑道："我的朋友没有这么可怕。"

泽田纲吉犹疑了一秒，但因为是风，也想起了现在是很风的朋友说话，一般来说普通学生应该不会这么疯狂，最后还是决定相信风了。

里包恩却啜饮着咖啡讥讽的嘲笑："你还真不会看人。这个白痴没有开玩笑，威尔帝就是这样的人，你认识的风才是在开玩笑，他的个性你不是知道吗？你不小心的话大概真的会被风卖到威尔帝的实验室里吧，等你意识到的时候你会发现自己已经躺上解剖台了。"

泽田纲吉，本身义大利语就不怎么好，被几个人来回绕来绕去互相反驳了几次，已经不知道该相信什么了。他看向所有人，每个人的表情都难以解读。他又来回看了一次，最后只能无奈地放弃理解："算了，你们谁我都不信，威尔帝还是介绍给我认识吧......我先相信我的直觉，他可能不算是好人但应该也不坏，说他坏话的你们两个......其中一位大概和威尔帝有很深的过节，另外一位大概是为了附和而附和，不过具体来说谁厌恶比较深或者对威尔帝的评价说得准不准确就不太好判定了......"泽田纲吉在里包恩和可乐尼洛之间瞄来瞄去，没能下个定论。

里包恩和可乐尼洛对看了一眼，接着看向风。风摇头，耸了耸肩，表示这一切仅凭对方的猜测。

风适时地将抹茶红豆蛋糕推了过去："纲吉，你这一个月应该没怎么吃到道地的日本点心和菜肴吧？你吃吃看，这里做得挺好吃。"

"谢谢......"泽田纲吉看了风一眼，接着叹了口气，拿起小叉子尝了一口，再配上自制水果茶，终于抛开了方才的一切猜测，将身心放松下来："挺好吃的！不愧是远近驰名的Arcobaleno，香气浓郁，内馅不会太甜，抹茶不会太苦涩，奶油也不像其他地方会加太多，很适合女孩子吃，妈妈和一平应该会很喜欢！"

风微笑颔首："改天再带她们来尝尝。"

"嗯！"泽田纲吉用力点头回应。

说时迟那时快，可乐尼洛的电话响了几次，屏幕上立刻跳出多则讯息。

－－你这笨蛋在哪？

－－你想翘掉训练吗？

－－五分钟内要是没出现我发誓我会揍死你！

－－我改主意了，你直接去死别来了吧！

可乐尼洛立刻龇牙裂嘴，就好像能预料到那股疼痛，连忙将还没吃的牛肉芝心卷塞进背包里站起，拍了下泽田纲吉的脑袋："想找我练义大利语让风联系我就行，改天见！"接着挥了挥手便死命逃了出去。

泽田纲吉目送他离开，风才开口对里包恩说："其实现在才是正事，虽然刚才让你教纲吉义大利语也是真的没错，不过还有一件事想拜托你。"

里包恩点了点下巴示意他继续，心里想着原来刚才那阵威尔帝的争论是在拖延时间，就是要拖到有人能将可乐尼洛叫走。

风道："希望你能稍微当一下他的男朋友。"

里包恩黝黑的眼瞳直直看向风，挑起眉，正启唇要开口说话时，风率先耸肩道："我知道你只找Beta女性当对象，但我只让你做做样子，不是要你真的跟他发生什么关系。"

"我也对你没兴趣。"泽田纲吉以微弱的音量为自己发声，方才平和的气氛一改，被里包恩的视线扫过时猛然发觉自己全身心就像是沐浴进让人喘不过气的压力里，着实令人恐惧，然而他还是扛住了紧迫的刺痛感开口道："你也知道人们都说Omega找Alpha才是天经地义，虽然我自己不这么觉得，但我的家族最近很烦人，一看我没对象就想帮我找个Alpha女性凑合，甚至有人开始私低下密谋说就算用绑的也要把人绑来......我实在是不希望真的发生这种事。无论是谁都会有自己的喜欢对象不是吗？我不想强迫任何人。"

"所以你就想到要强迫我？"里包恩讽刺地勾起笑挑起眉："再说你不是看不出来吧？我是男的。"

泽田纲吉努力理解了下里包恩的意思，接着无奈道："不是。如果你不愿意也没关系，只是风知道我有这个困扰觉得认识的你应该满适合这个角色才想说能不能拜托你。男的话是没什么关系的，因为家族里不是没有过同性交往的情形，只是毕竟是少数......"

里包恩再次打量了泽田纲吉一会儿，又因为泽田纲吉的破义大利语实在令人难以信服，只好转向风确认道："家族？"

风点点头，别有深意道："你没猜错。"

里包恩这才又看向泽田纲吉，摇头对风道："真不知道你从哪认识的，身分倒是挺有趣。反正我也欠你人情，就算那家伙说不会强迫我，你也会用人情这个说法让我接受吧。"

"没有那回事，他说不勉强那我也不会追着不放，顶多是我亲自上阵，只是后续比较麻烦而已。"

因为风刻意放慢语速，口音也让泽田纲吉比较好理解，泽田纲吉很容易听懂风说了些什么，无奈地解释道："妈妈会高兴到尖叫吧，还会做满桌的大餐请一堆人来吃饭，估计还会想直接办一场婚礼。一平也会很开心，她本来就希望我们两个能在一起，可是她不知道风你对感情不感兴趣......总之这样要是以后我们俩分开了，她们都会很伤心的。我也不忍心欺骗她们，感觉就好像只有她们是一头热的样子。"

风点头道："对我们自身是没什么所谓，只是很容易伤害到旁人，这就不太好了。里包恩你的话就没什么后顾之忧吧，基于你本身就是女友一个换一个，突然换个男性当交往对象对你来说应该不是什么问题，反正最近学校不也是才在传你空缺的时间变长了吗？随便塞点理由不就很能让人信服了？"

里包恩给了个白眼，这次也刻意放慢了语速："空窗期变长不代表就是在思考转换跑道。对我也是有影响的，要是以后大家认为我男性也可以不就麻烦了吗？电话收都收不完了吧。"

泽田纲吉狐疑地皱起眉，接着露出些微不敢苟同的表情，但碍于他和里包恩不是什么朋友，有些话是不能多说的。

里包恩看在眼里，只觉得好笑，还真是保守的日本人。

"说起来，"里包恩思索了一番："你几岁了？"

泽田纲吉眨了下眼，过了几秒才反应过来是在问他，开口回道："十八，过半个月就十九。"

里包恩满意地点头："那还行，至少在我们这里是成年了。不然要是以后传出去我未成年也可以那真的会很麻烦。纸条收一收，男的女的未成年的全都混在一起，我怎么可能一个个查看是谁？到时候约好了真做了才知道其实是犯罪，弄不好是要吃官司的。喔，这样说起来，毕竟是你带来的影响，到时候如果真打起了官司，钱就要麻烦你了，这点说好了我就答应帮你吧。"

"......"

泽田纲吉过了一遍意思，随即对此发言目瞪口呆，欲言又止，脸上的表情终于定格在想对他说的两个字上－－人！渣！

泽田纲吉立刻转向风惊恐地摇头，显然不认为找里包恩帮忙会是一个好选择。

风叹了口气："他是故意这么说的，这样你不就会打消找他的念头吗？"

泽田纲吉思考过后认为风说得很有道理，没准里包恩真的就是故意这么说的，于是用他的破义大利语无奈问道："所以到底什么是真的什么是假的？"

里包恩打量他许久，看他坚持要求答覆的眼神太过哀怨，才耸肩回道："被塞很多纸条是真的，会从纸条里抽一张约人出来是真的，但我会查出对方到底是谁，详尽底细，小到三围兴趣爱好，入得了我的眼的我就选，太麻烦的不交，能简单玩完一拍两散的最好。"

泽田纲吉看了眼里包恩，再看向风，眼里再度升起的不可置信意思非常明确－－风！那家伙即使说了真话还是个人渣啊！

里包恩倍感有趣地笑了起来。

风也偏过头将笑意压进手心里，真的是不管过多少年看到泽田纲吉脸上的表情变换都会觉得很有意思。


	2. Chapter 2

泽田纲吉长长地叹了口气，回想起稍早和未来假男友的会面便觉得未来的日子实在黯淡无光。主要是，那个对象在感情上人品好像很有问题。瞥向闭着眼品味绿茶的友人，不禁以日语道出了疑问："其实......让那个可乐尼洛知道实情不是没关系吗？你又何必故意以威尔帝当话题拖延时间？我当时也真傻，还很努力听你们到底在说什么，其实你们三个都在互相打配合吧？虽然可乐尼洛大概不知道为什么要这么做，但他看清了场面便也配合了下去。人挺好的，这样瞒着我觉得有点对不起他，而且明明也只是早知道与晚知道的差别而已。"

风啜饮一口，茶香在嘴里扩散，端正悠然地将茶杯收回腹前，这才道："在所有事都还没个定论前还是先别让无关人士知道吧。顺便再卖个人情给里包恩，我相信他会很乐意看到可乐尼洛吃惊到掉下巴的样子。毕竟就算是我去拜托他，我也不是很相信他会答应和一个Omega交往，即使是假的也一样。"

"那个里包恩......他真的只选择Beta女性？"

"显而易见。"

泽田纲吉不禁嘟嚷道："还真的是个人渣。Omega女性的身体即使做了防护措施怀孕的机率还是很高，Beta女性更好避免这种状况，肯定就是因为这个原因。真搞不明白他的人气是从哪来的......"泽田纲吉想起前几天才去搜寻的校园八卦板，不管是什么投票几乎都能看到里包恩的名字占据第一，还能看到不少人留言祈祷自己有朝一日能被翻牌："明明知道他都只是玩玩，竟然也这样前仆后继。"

"说不定对方也只是想玩玩，对她们来说这没有伤害。都是你情我愿的事，没什么不好不是吗？"

"但是！"泽田纲吉不敢苟同道："也是有人以玩玩的假象去认真追求的吧？不管怎么说还是会有人伤心的！"

"所以对她们来说不是很有挑战性吗？没准真的能成为那个唯一。"

泽田纲吉露出了一副难以言喻的表情，最后道："所以说，到底为什么要这样挑战人性？"

风轻声笑了出来。

周六上午。泽田纲吉站在门前频频叹气，迟迟伸不出食指按下门铃。泽田纲吉再一次深吸一口气，终于抬起手指，赴死般即将按下去的那刹那，门已经从内部打开了。站在门内的人抱着胸斜倚在门框上，看了一眼泽田纲吉便将视线转向一直微笑站在一旁的人："他不进来你就该把他踢进来。"

风温和道："他还没做好准备。事实上就在你开门的前一秒，他已经通过了内心的挣扎。你要知道，太过急躁是容易走火入魔的。"

里包恩翻了个白眼："他并不是在练气功。你们这些武道家在心境方面的修练有时候缓慢到让人难以忍受。"接着一掌按住泽田纲吉的脑袋不顾他的抽气将他整个人拽往门内："我的做法是不管三七二十一直接将人踢进地狱，有能力的自然能脱颖而出。"

风颔首："所以我才说你适合当他的指导者。加油吧，纲吉。"

泽田纲吉努力扒着门口楚楚可怜地睁大眼看向风："你确定你不留下来？"

风再度颔首，又摇摇头："我和他的做法不同，如果他太过偏激我很有可能会制止，所以我是不会留下的。"

这话让泽田纲吉很是惊恐，扒着门口就不打算放了，甚至还想逃出去一走了之。

里包恩并不理会泽田纲吉的"依依不舍"，扣向泽田纲吉的手肘内部，一瞬间便让泽田纲吉的手麻到抓不住任何东西："行了，别搞得好像我逼良为娼，我对你没兴趣。"

"并不是这个问题！"泽田纲吉龇牙裂嘴。

里包恩还掐着他的脑袋，后脚跟关上门，压着人走了一段路按坐到沙发上："总之我答应了别人的请求就会按我的标准行事，所以如果你不努力达到我定下的水平我没办法昧着良心放你出去，丢的毕竟是我的脸。"

泽田纲吉无言以对，欲哭无泪。

里包恩走进厨房按下咖啡机，磨豆子的声音轰隆隆响起，两次，人再出来时手上多了两杯咖啡，一杯放到了泽田纲吉面前，泽田纲吉看了眼黑咖啡，咽下了"我不爱喝黑咖啡"这几个字，改为说了感谢词："......谢谢。"

里包恩像是看出了他所想："别说你不喝，晚一点你绝对会恨不得灌下它两大杯。"

泽田纲吉闭了闭眼，再睁眼，深吸了几口气，终于平复下了心中的恐惧。只是这回在瞄向里包恩时，新的问题猛然涌上心头。从今天在看到对方的那一刻起，他便一直有个问题很想问，只是碍于刚才的慌乱顾不得此，现在倒是恨不得一吐为快。当然，泽田纲吉也这么做了，开口问道："有一件事我一直很在意。"

"说。"

泽田纲吉盯着里包恩的胸口，再移向他的脸，又移回他的胸前："你那个衣服......是睡衣？还是出去也会穿的？"

泽田纲吉和粉色衣服上正中间开怀大笑的黄色Emoji面面相觑，T恤上的其余空间点缀着不少蓝色五角星星。下身穿的则是印有白色泡泡的浅绿色棉质长裤。

里包恩撩起眼皮喝了一口咖啡道："居家服，有问题？"

泽田纲吉立刻摇头，只是心里不免吐槽，这到底是什么奇葩的穿着品味。

"首先。"里包恩开口道："你的Tongue trill烂得令人发指，所以在学习文法或单词前，我会先要你练习一个小时的Rolling R，不够的话时间会加长，期间间断时间不得超过三秒，三秒够你换气了吧？"

泽田纲吉当然啄点着头表示可以，不可以又能怎样？他能想见即使自己非暴力不合作，也会被暴力镇压到非得合作。光回想里包恩压着他进门的手劲就让他胆颤心惊，他能感觉得出这还只是对方不到百分之一的力道。

于是泽田纲吉在接下来的四个小时内直卷着舌顶向上颚练习R的音，还要交错练习里包恩给的几个带R单词的发声。十次Alveolar trill，一次Alveolar tap，交错练习单词，重头再来一遍。里包恩只在他口干舌燥，几近缺氧的情况下指令："喝水。"泽田纲吉机械性拿起水杯灌上一口，里包恩道："继续。"泽田纲吉便继续摆弄自己的舌头，恍惚地跟着指令照做，他甚至已经开始不清楚他自己到底做了或念了什么，所剩的感想只有，下颔很痠，脖子很痛，舌头麻了。

中午，泽田纲吉摊在里包恩家的沙发上抱着个靠枕两眼发直直瞪天花板。厨房传来流畅的切菜声，冒着泡的咕噜咕噜声，几下冰箱厨柜开合，然后是盘子刀叉的碰撞，最后传来里包恩平静的嗓音："小鬼，吃饭。"

"泽田纲吉。"躺在沙发上的泽田纲吉看着天花板喃道，终于打算执行非暴力不合作。

"音节太多，太绕口。"

"那就纲吉(Tsunayoshi)。"

"阿纲(Tsuna)。"

"我们没那么熟，纲吉。"

"谁管你。滚过来吃饭。"里包恩威胁："不吃也无所谓，反正你只剩半小时。"

非暴力不合作当然只能想想，泽田纲吉爬起来如同行尸走肉般坐到餐桌前。看了一眼，是普通的肉酱义大利面，然而色香味俱全，让品尝了一口的泽田纲吉难以置信，抬着手撇着眼直盯那盘义大利面。

"不合你的口味？"里包恩吃着自己的那份，挑眉。

"不是。"泽田纲吉瞟了一眼里包恩，回头继续吃起自己的那份："我只是在想是不是我太饿了才产生的幻觉。"

里包恩呵了一声，勾起笑："那就是太好吃了。"

"不要自满。"泽田纲吉斜眼过去："等我没那么饿可能就不好吃了，或者，你也只会做这道菜，然后将这道菜依你的 '标准' 练习到极致。你是不是都靠这道餐点捕获女性的芳心的？"

"我发觉你很能说会道嘛，早些时刻不还是很怕我吗？现在这么会说话了？"

泽田纲吉拿着叉子戳了几下面条，卷起，嘟嚷："怕你怕到累了。可能等我清醒了就又开始怕了。"

"那我还真希望你能一直保持清醒。"

"......"泽田纲吉不知道要不要开口反驳。

下午，泽田纲吉被逼着背了一百个单词（最后只背出了二十个，他觉得自己很厉害了），写了上千条造句（全对的只有九条，他很感动比以前多了三倍），不知不觉间早上想着不会喝的黑咖啡已经被他喝完了，还要低着头恭敬地求里包恩宽宏大量让他再续上一杯。

在里包恩宣布终于结束，泽田纲吉再一次虚脱地仰躺在沙发上，里包恩平淡地提及了一个恐怖的字汇："今天的作业。"

"我的天啊。"泽田纲吉呻吟不已："我以为我已经摆脱小学初中高中了。"

"你太高看你自己了，你才进幼儿园，别擅自跳级。"

泽田纲吉忍住了比国际手势的冲动，默念，冲动是魔鬼，魔鬼是里包恩，真神在上，来个人净化他吧。

"写一篇日记或是阅读心得，看在你是初次写的份上，先简单点，一千五百字吧。"

"......四百五。"

"喔，竟然从三折开始杀吗？挺有胆量，该嘉奖，两千。"

"那不是变多了吗？你是魔鬼吧？......一千五的五折？求你了。"

"你觉得在我这里你有讨价还价的空间？"

"拜托你！里包恩！八百字！我送你我家族里自产的轻烘焙咖啡豆？你应该清楚的吧，轻烘焙喔？"

里包恩终于有了点反应，转过眼打量着泽田纲吉："只有新鲜顶级的咖啡豆才敢做轻烘焙......唔，也行吧，先来一磅。"

"呃......半磅？"

"你连这也要和我讨价还价？"里包恩挑眉好笑道："你要知道让你写文章苦的还是我，修改你的文法和单词大概要赔上我几百万个脑细胞。"

泽田纲吉抠了抠脸颊，想想确实如此，不免有些不好意思，不过还是为难道："不是嘛，最近产出不大，存货有点少。改天再补给你？"

里包恩叹了口气："行吧。这工作还真是吃力不讨好。"

泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，将桌上的资料收拾干净，不得不说所有教材全都是里包恩几天前才自编出来的，为此确实下了一番苦工......呃，苦不苦泽田纲吉是不知道，但要花时间是肯定的。他本来还以为里包恩会随便买个书店里的语文书来自由发挥，按道理那些教材对现在的他来说也足够了，不过里包恩却没这么敷衍了事，而且这场教学花的还是对方的休息时间......意识到这点还真让他有点感到抱歉。

"喔，对了。"里包恩想起了一件事： "关于当你的Alpha那件事。"

泽田纲吉忍不住小声补充："假的Alpha。"

里包恩没理他："你今天的作文干脆就写这个吧，具体的做法是什么，你想要什么样的结果，照你的请求来看总有一天是要去见你家人的吧？要在他们面前表演出什么样的互动等等。你自己先拟个稿，要编什么绝美爱情随便你，反正我都能配合。"

为爱跳海自杀可以吗？

泽田纲吉很想这么问，但想了想如果真写了这项设定，最后跳海的肯定会是自己。

待他收拾好东西，泽田纲吉抱起资料说了声再见就打算离开。里包恩这时才稀奇问道："不等你的监护人？"

泽田纲吉满脸问号。

"你的监护人，风啊。"

泽田纲吉无语地看着里包恩："是友人，不是监护人。也只是友人，他又不欠我什么，我也没和他住一起，干嘛来接我？"最后撇嘴道："说起监护人，以前在日本我还是他的监护人呢，不过是立场调换而已，我对这里还不熟嘛。熟了就不需要了，他知道的。"

"喔，是吗？"里包恩的语调里有着令人不快的意有所指，甚至还有调侃的意思。

泽田纲吉皱了皱眉，不过很快就放弃深思伸手转开大门。一打开门，正好和刚才才提到的人打上照面。风愣了愣，收回伸出的手，微笑："我就想说你们应该差不多了，走吧，我送你回去。"

"喔、喔......"泽田纲吉愣愣地回应，下意识往回看去。里包恩倒是没表示什么，表情看起来很正常，他本来还以为会看到揶揄的笑。

风也探头向里头的人道："里包恩，今天谢谢你了。"

里包恩随意摆手，表示不用在意："明天一起吃个饭，你们谁请都无所谓，主要是讨论具体事项。阿纲，记得写作业，明天晚上吃饭的时候会用到。"

泽田纲吉翻了个白眼，没好气道："知道了，明天见。"


	3. Chapter 3

回到家赶紧马不停蹄背单词赶作业的泽田纲吉，抓耳挠腮绊绊磕磕地弄到了凌晨四点，好不容易将稿初步拟好，为了避免被里包恩掐脑袋小心翼翼算字数时大惊失色地发现......字数超过八百字了！甚至还有朝向一千四的打算！

泽田纲吉抱着脑袋痛苦不已，早知如此何必当初，白白浪费了一磅上等咖啡豆。虽然自家产出很多免费送人几磅对他来说根本不会感到心疼，但还是为那没必要的努力泫然欲泣－－不如说留到以后哪一天真写不出一千五时再来使用该有多好！？

失去生命力的泽田纲吉颓丧地躺到床上倒头就睡。三个小时后手机闹铃响起，泽田纲吉疲惫地坐起，脑袋缓慢地过了一遍去里包恩家的路途与时间，看了眼墙上的时钟，想了会儿自己盥洗加吃早餐的用时，计算老半天认为自己还有半小时的扣达，便胡乱夹着棉被翻了个身倒头继续睡。没成想，十分钟过后手机铃声响起，再度被吵醒的泽田纲吉叹了口气将手机抓到眼前眯着看向萤幕......是一平。

泽田纲吉按下通话键，语调是刚睡醒的含糊不清："喂？一平？这么早有事吗？"

"啊，阿纲哥！"一平充满朝气的甜美声音从电话那头隔着电流响起："早安！我很抱歉在这么早的时间打给你，但是我有一件非常重要的喜事现在已经等不及想要告诉你了！"

"呃......喜事？"泽田纲吉的脑袋清醒了几分，随即升起了某些不太妙的联想，惊慌道："一平，不要告诉我妳和云雀学长告白还成功了。"

"......不是啦！"虽然泽田纲吉没有看见，但从那娇嗔的声音里能想见对方红了脸颊："那已经是好久以前的事了！现在并没有这样的想法！"

泽田纲吉随即松了一口气，虽然他不是对云雀恭弥有什么意见，但以个性上来说实在是让人难以招架，泽田纲吉不太放心将温柔可爱的一平这样交出去，是说他也不觉得讨厌群聚的云雀恭弥会对恋爱有兴趣："好吧......那妳想说的重要喜事是什么？"

"刚才买东西的时候参加了抽奖，正好抽到义大利双人来回飞机票！"一平雀跃道："我和奈奈妈妈决定下礼拜就去见你和哥哥！"

泽田纲吉这会儿是真醒了，从床上弹坐起来，瞪大眼确认："真的吗？妳真的抽到双人机票？还是来义大利？"

有这么刚好的事？

不过泽田纲吉还是很高兴，毕竟对他来说已经很久没见到她们了，这也表示有六年没能见到面的兄妹俩也能短暂地团聚在一起："妳告诉妳哥哥了吗？"

一平腼腆地笑了几声："还没，打算当一个惊喜，你也别跟哥哥说喔。"

"好的，好的，我不会说的。"泽田纲吉会心一笑，抬起头时视线不小心瞥到墙上的时钟，头皮一紧，赶紧夹着手机下了床："一平，帮我跟妈妈问好。还有妳们可以先查一下有没有什么想去的地方，到时候发给我一份我看看能怎么安排。剩下的晚一点再说吧，我要先去上课了！"

"上课？"一平问道："今天不是星期天吗？我记得阿纲哥你也还没开学吧？"

"你哥帮我找的语文家教。妳也知道我虽是能说一点义大利语但说得不流畅，其他方面更是差到不行，想到单字拼音我就头大，我老觉得那几个字母拼起来全都长得一样。"泽田纲吉不免抱怨了一下。

"我还以为我哥会亲自教你。"

泽田纲吉提及这个就无奈："我也希望是他教啊，可你哥就说他的教法不适合我，非要给我找一个很凶残的人来。昨天他让我背一百个单词，我背出了二十个！老实说我觉得已经突破我这辈子的极限了，但他竟然问我脑袋是不是被狗啃过！妳听听！这是人说的话吗？他还威胁我今天要是背不出五十个，少一个揍一下！这年头还有人执行打骂教学的吗？实在是非常不符合现在的和平教育理念！"

"哈哈哈阿纲哥从以前就是这样啊，要在无计可施也无从逃脱的高压环境下才提得起精神去学习！"

"那是不得不，不是变得有精神！别说得我好像是什么被虐狂一样！"泽田纲吉边夹着手机边胡乱套上衣裤，忙走进浴室挤了牙膏："好了真的不说了，我晚点再打给妳，先挂了啊，掰！"

等泽田纲吉打理好，从冰箱内摸出两片吐司，另一通电话又响起。泽田纲吉看了一眼，这回是风，这才发现方才还有几通他的未接来电。他把手机接起，一边夹着手机一边整理里包恩的教材，咬着吐司模糊道："怎么了吗，风？"

"看你起来了没，提醒你别迟到。虽然大部分人都有迟到才是正常义大利人的共识，不过里包恩显然是例外，他耐心不太好。"

"哈哈......"泽田纲吉干笑地囫囵吞枣将食团咽下，心道，我想也是。

"对了，你前些时间是在讲电话吗？"

想起刚才的事泽田纲吉不禁微笑起来："刚刚是一平打电话给我，和她稍微聊了一下。"

"你的声音听起来很开心，我想是一平遇到什么好事了吧？她很多时候遇到事情都会第一个先通知你。"

泽田纲吉的微笑僵住，差点噎到，不自觉吞了几次唾沫。

风的声音就像往常一样和煦沉静，泽田纲吉听不太出来对方的想法，至少他还从没在对方的声音里判断过对方的情绪。他不免思考了一下自己会不会从声音里暴露太多事，平复起声调的同时又轻咳一声才道："没有啦，能和一平聊天本来就很开心啊，最近比较忙还没来得及和她聊近况，刚好就稍微交代了一下。"泽田纲吉再一次看向时间，从鞋柜上抓了钥匙就出门："风！我们晚点再聊吧！我觉得再聊下去绝对会迟到，我先赶路了，晚上见！"

"说得也是，纲吉，路上小心。"

"嗯！我出门了！"

这一天的行程和前一天没有太大差别。上午还是持续练着颤音，不同的是里包恩这次在一旁改他的拟稿。泽田纲吉很难从里包恩的表情上看出他对此有什么想法，倒是里包恩对他说了几次"专心"，未果，亲自动手让他专心。效果拔群，泽田纲吉在剩下的几小时内只能含泪乖巧地照指示动作，没再敢乱瞟哪怕是一眼。

中午依旧是里包恩提供伙食，据说之前是真的欠了风一个人情，所以现在既然答应了要帮忙就干脆全套帮到底，省得麻烦。

"其实煮菜才比较麻烦吧？"泽田纲吉看着摆在桌上冒着热烟的海鲜青酱义大利面道。

"我考虑的是整体。"里包恩将一碗削碎的芝心碎片放在两人之间："不够自己加。比如说如果让你出去买午餐，你势必需要等待，要是人潮正好又多，你回来得晚，我是要揍你呢还是揍你呢？我也总得顾虑你的身心状态吧？吃到一顿美味且富含营养的餐点，能有效提高学习能力。如果让你自己带，依我对你的判断估计只会是果酱配土司，或是最简单粗暴的速食餐。第一，没营养；第二，它没办法支撑你整个下午需要的能量；第三，你已经够蠢了别再这样挑战自己的蠢度。我说过，我无法忍受我教出来的人还是个废柴，所以你明白了吧，我做菜省了很多麻烦。"

"......不要说得好像你做的餐点真的很美味一样！"泽田纲吉不满地斜视那盘绿油油的东西，接着将叉子插进里头转了一圈，塞进口中。泽田纲吉脸上顿时挤出一副便秘的表情。

里包恩凉道："看你的表情就知道了，肯定是非常好吃。"

"可恶！为什么？"泽田纲吉愤恨地插下叉子努力咽食，还要恶意揣测："你是不是昨天晚上偷偷练了很久？"

"呵。"里包恩决定不与小人计较。

接下来的时间，泽田纲吉都活在水深火热当中，跪在地上写一百遍背错的单词是常态。

"不是，canzonare、canzonatore、cantonata、cantare、cantico、camaleonte......你给的这些单字在我眼里全都长一样啊！"

"那些单字里你千不该万不该错的是camaleonte，其他的背不起来我还能原谅你，这个完全没有商量余地。"

这个单词竟然这么重要吗？泽田纲吉抬起头望着里包恩摆出虚心求教的眼神。

"我最爱的宠物，变色龙，camaleonte，他就叫Leon，单字里有夹杂著他的名字。"

泽田纲吉扭过头崩溃道："这谁知道啊！"

等到了约好的时间，风按下门铃打开门后（里包恩传简讯告诉他到了自己进来），看到的是幅惨不忍睹的场景。泽田纲吉跪在里包恩脚边拿着张单词表苦丧着脸造句："里包恩最喜爱的宠物是camaleonate，他的名字叫Leon，养了有......十年？"

"准确来说是十一年三个月又十七天。"

泽田纲吉拿着笔，将纸张按在里包恩坐的沙发扶手上，在单字旁画了删除线写下：十一年三个月又十七天。

泽田纲吉拿起单字表继续道："里包恩的业余爱好是cantare cantico......"

"歌颂诗歌，名词前面加冠词，cantare il cantico。还有我要纠正一点，我不歌颂，我用念的。一般来说，只需要压低嗓音轻声在女性耳旁念几句就够了，不需要这么浮夸。"

"喔......我没有想知道这些......"泽田纲吉弯身低下头又继续靠在扶手上写写画画，看了看单词表，再度启唇："里包恩......里包恩......"泽田纲吉苦着一张脸干脆就趴在扶手上咕哝道："里包恩是一个canzonatore，最喜欢canzonare我的cantonata。"

"喔，我是个调戏者，最喜欢嘲弄你做出的尴尬错误吗？说得还挺对，不过你要记得在你家人面前最好还是别这么介绍我吧，虽然我并不是挺介意，只是你家人有极大的可能会不认同你现在找的对象并且让这场准备功亏一篑。"

"我知道啦......"泽田纲吉埋着头嘀嘀咕咕："我自己就首先不认同......"

里包恩好笑地睨了他一眼，转向在期间打过招呼的风点了点头。风老早就放下买过来的一袋生鲜疏食，坐到另一头沙发上旁听这场令人啼笑皆非的单字造句。终于纠正完单字表上错误的泽田纲吉这会儿才发现风已经来了，看到人的刹那眼泪差点飙出来宛如看到救世主。

"风！你终于来了！我跟你说！你的朋友！里包恩！是魔鬼！绝对是魔鬼！"

风轻声笑了起来，起身走到泽田纲吉面前把人拉起："不过我听起来你的颤音进步了很多，才第二天就有这样的成效，我相信只有里包恩办得到。辛苦了，里包恩。"风转过头朝里包恩点点头，里包恩也以颔首回应。风再度对泽田纲吉道："不过这也说明了纲吉你很努力，今天你也辛苦了。"

泽田纲吉一脸感动，转过头便想对里包恩道，你看看，多学学，多点赞美，少点辱骂，世界会更美好。不过在看到里包恩嘲弄般挑起的眉，又怂到觉得算了。今天已经被羞辱得够多了，已经禁不起任何一点折腾了。

风拿起放在地上的袋子熟稔地往厨房的方向走："纲吉还要一起做吗？"

"啊，要！昨天我们不是就讨论说要一起了吗？毕竟请求的源头是我，我总得做一点什么。"泽田纲吉在跟着风进入厨房前，猛然想起什么，转过身朝里包恩笑道："喔，这句话我也得对你说。里包恩，今天辛苦你了，谢谢你的指导。虽然你的指导真的很让人难过......总之我会好好努力的！"

里包恩依旧颔首，只回道："料理不要搞砸就好，不然我会以为是你对我的刻意报复。"

泽田纲吉愣了一下，犹疑几秒："......应该是不会啦，主要掌厨的人是风啊。我顶多是帮忙拿点酱料调味罐之类的。然后剩下的......呃，我突然开始在想到底要不要尝试了。"

里包恩沉默了一会儿，朝厨房喊道："喂，风，你确定阿纲会做菜吗？"

风探出头来，眨了两下眼，耸肩诚实道："我不知道，我们也好几年没见了。昨天是纲吉主动说要一起准备的，我还以为他这几年有学会。"

"喔。"里包恩转回头，挥了挥手表示没问题了，只道："他拿调味料给你的时候你自己再确认一次吧，还有不要让他掌厨，我怕他一时想不开借你之手一次性毒死我们三。"

风笑了起来："这倒是不用担心，我在那些调味罐上已经贴上日文标签了，我相信日文纲吉总不会看错。"

泽田纲吉，听到这句不知道该不该感动风的贴心，倒是认为自己似乎默默地被在场剩下的唯二两人感叹了一会儿智商，连忙为自己反驳："不是，我是说真的，我真的会做菜......以前学校是有家政课的，我只是在里包恩的午餐过后开始在想我做的东西会不会对你们来说吃起来像垃圾而已......"

里包恩看了他一眼，叹了口气："如果只是这样的理由根本就不用担心，不管是谁做的餐点我早就都有心理准备了。在这种时候，好不好吃不重要，重要的难道不是心意吗？"

泽田纲吉眨了下眼，接着想到早些时候的对话，是他自己说会好好努力的......这才有些赧然地明白过来里包恩的意思，挠了挠后颈，低头扬起笑道："喔，我会努力的！"

不要搞砸就好，这对他来说还是很简单的。


	4. Chapter 4

最后上桌的是五菜一汤加白饭，有风做的煎饺、麻婆豆腐、炒什锦、罗宋汤，还有泽田纲吉的和风沙拉和姜烧猪肉。泽田纲吉在做好后有试吃了一下自己的成品，他认为并不差，是能接受的，至少他是松了一口气。

所有人都坐定位后，里包恩看了几眼那两盘菜肴，扫视了一圈其他餐点，难得撩起眼对风和泽田纲吉客气道："别傻坐着不动，先吃啊。"

泽田纲吉狐疑地看了他一眼。首先有动作的是风，不过他的举动在泽田纲吉眼里很是诡异，什么也不夹，只用筷子将所有菜都碰了一遍，最后才微笑地将银筷尖端展示给里包恩看："没毒的。"

里包恩这才点头开始动作。

了解此举的泽田纲吉不禁无奈道："你有没有那么夸张？难不成你以前还被下过毒吗？"

回话的却是风，代替里包恩道："确实是有过的，虽然并不是真的想对他下毒。总之那时候的事件轰动了全校园，大家都满想知道接下来的发展......整体来说非常具有戏剧性。"

泽田纲吉也动了筷子，瞄了眼里包恩，发现他很是置身事外似乎也没打算阻止风的揭露，便转回视线以眼神示意风自己的好奇心。

风这会儿才继续道："是里包恩的第四任女友，在当时也算是被封为女神的美女，拥有模特儿般的长相与身材，不管是学业或运动都非常出众。"

泽田纲吉吐槽："你要是跟我说她不管哪方面都很普通我还会讶异一点，这已经是众所皆知为里包恩每一任女友的标准了吧？"

"所以说以貌取人是不对的。"风借机意有所指道，里包恩没理会他，风继续说："那名女性什么都很好，只有一个致命的缺点。不知道她是怎么办到的，只要是她做的料理全部都有毒。当然，她并不是有意的，她自己吃了也没事，就苦了那些愿意为她试吃作品的追随者们了。十七个人，全部送医急救，险些身亡。"

泽田纲吉目瞪口呆，总觉得这个描述好像有点熟悉，不过有一点他还是比较在意："所以，里包恩吃了？"

"当然没有，怎么可能？"里包恩说得坦然："光看颜色就知道不对劲的食物想也知道不要乱尝试。"

泽田纲吉又转回视线看向风："然后呢？只是这样而已并不算太戏剧性吧？"

"主要是这件事过后里包恩竟然还能很正常的和那名女性交往，也很放任对方做一堆料理送到他面前。每一天早上能看到的景象就是那名女性追在里包恩后面撒娇着让里包恩吃她做的食物，大家都在下赌注那名女性到底能不能成功让里包恩吃到她亲自做的料理，或者看好戏地打赌里包恩会不会有一天能被送进医院......"

"我敢说后面那一个赌盘肯定是露西开的。"里包恩道："敢看好戏下赌注的也只有你们几个。"

风笑而不语。

泽田纲吉来回看向两人。

风继续道："露西为此还去教对方做点心，她的说法是说希望里包恩能有朝一日安心吃下恋人做的点心，不然双方就都太可怜了。"

里包恩啧了一声："我就说那女人的点心怎么有一阵子外观看起来变正常了。"

风耸耸肩："很可惜的是里包恩向我借了银针，不管食物的外观多正常他绝对会先试一下去检测毒药反应。"

泽田纲吉再度来回看了一下两人，想了一会儿，问道："所以......风你也下注了吗？"

"当然。"风点头得很自然："毕竟我借出了银针，当然押了里包恩进不了医院。"

"......"泽田纲吉不知道该从哪里吐槽，然后忽然灵光一闪，意识到："呃、等一下，难不成......就是这个人情？"

两人随即会意，一齐点头："是啊，就是这个人情。"

"......"

风道："说到这里其实还不算完。"

"竟然还有啊......"

"有一次那名女性向里包恩求了婚，里包恩也答应了。"

泽田纲吉顿时不可置信地瞪大眼。

里包恩道："我没答应，我睡着了。"

风从善如流地改口："她以为里包恩答应了。不过里包恩，我相信就算睡着了也有听到那名女性的问话。结果真的是一场混乱，里包恩没有在第一时间回绝，对方在校园网上公告要在两天后举办他们俩的婚礼，邀请大家到场见证这一刻。待时间来到，对方定下的婚礼会场涌入众多人潮，然而可想而知，准新郎没有现身，等了一小时还等不到人的女方气得认为绝对是嫉妒她能得到里包恩的爱的那些人把里包恩给藏了起来，为的就是破坏她的婚礼羞辱她。于是女方将婚礼蛋糕砸向她认为都是共犯的众人，打破了她自己的纪录，送医人数直达百人。"风补充解释："婚礼蛋糕是她自己做的，全都是毒。只要皮肤碰上一点，全身就会像被数亿只蚂蚁咬过一样开始疼痛发痒。后来，再也没有人敢碰那名女性所做的任何料理了，即使是她的追随者也退避三舍。毕竟性命还是比较重要的。"

"......那，"泽田纲吉咬着筷子道："那名女性......后来呢？"

"喔，"风想了想："好像是因为家庭原因搬到别的国家去了。所以说和里包恩的恋情也就这么不了了之了。"

"......里包恩，"泽田纲吉吞着唾沫，转向道出的那个名字："我问你喔......你有明确地、坚决地、不容置疑地和对方提过分手吗？"

风和里包恩看向泽田纲吉。

泽田纲吉扶着额脱力道："我好像认识她。她的名字是不是叫碧洋琪？她的弟弟在我高中的时候是我同学，我的义大利语就是他教的，他们姊弟俩很常来我们家吃饭，呃......我也吃过一次碧洋琪做的菜，拉肚子拉到送医了......"

泽田纲吉收到了两道怜悯的眼神，得到了真的是碧洋琪的确认，便继续道："不过我想说的是，碧洋琪她到现在还认为是在和你远距离交往中，她时常说她有个多帅又多帅的男朋友在海的另一端等着她，还说差点论及婚嫁只是被嫉妒她的人妨碍，等她再次回到义大利绝对会排除万难和他结婚......之类的。完了，照你们这么说，如果让碧洋琪知道你的新任对象是我，我觉得我会被她以排除万难的理由杀掉！......可重点是......我们家族晚会的邀请名单上......有他们姊弟俩的名字啊！说是很久没听到他们的消息，想要关切一下，还送了机票过去......我的天，我的头好痛，你那天按道理是必须要出席的，可身分是我的恋人啊？啊......我觉得我开始要胃痛了。"

"你让他们不要来不就得了，你们不是朋友吗。"里包恩说。

"不可能啦......"泽田纲吉无力道："他们已经回信说会来了。而且因为诸多原因......他们也要搬回义大利了。"

里包恩和风对视一眼。

风道："没事的，里包恩能解决一切。"

"为什么我觉得交给他会变得更麻烦啊......"泽田纲吉很难过，真的觉得自己前途堪忧，又想打退堂鼓干脆逃回日本算了，他当初到底为什么要执意来到义大利？

泽田纲吉想了一想，彭格列的惯例舞会是在十天后，他已经放话说了如果在这一个月内还没有找到对象的话才同意让他们安排人来相亲，所以他的时间其实还算多？其实根本不需要带里包恩去舞会亮相？可是不这么做的话很麻烦啊！一次性让所有家族人都明白不是更爽快吗？要是拖过这次舞会，有心人士为了要巴结彭格列真的去绑几个Alpha女性来怎么办？

然后他也才突然意识到......一平说要和妈妈下礼拜一起来义大利......不就正好是舞会前吗？

他今天听到一平说抽到双人机票时不是有一瞬间怀疑过怎么会这么刚好吗？现在想来真的事有蹊跷。他是不可能不参加舞会的，如果要保护妈妈和一平最好的做法也就是让她们也一起参加舞会。可是这样所有家族就会知道她们的长相，今后她们会更容易活在危险之中。这也是为什么爸爸会让他们定居在日本，远离充满危机的这个国家，还有爸爸回来的次数少之又少，也从来不让妈妈飞到国外去找他的理由。

双人机票到底是巧合还是人为的操作？如果是人为的，那么是谁的主意？目的又是什么？

泽田纲吉沉浸在自己的思考里，垂放在桌上的手指不自觉点着桌面。

那么应该像爸爸一样找理由让一平和妈妈不要过来？可是想到一平那雀跃的心情他实在狠不下心，他是真的很希望一平能和风见上一面，至于风......风......

泽田纲吉手指紧了紧，叹了口气，再回过神来时才发现他已经走神了很久，风和里包恩正看着他。泽田纲吉连忙干笑："吃饭啊，吃饭。"

所有人都重新开始了动作。

"所以你有结论了吗？要照你原来的计画，还是干脆就不要用我了。"里包恩慢条斯理道："你们不也说过的吗？如果真的没办法，让风担任这个角色也是可以的。"

泽田纲吉想了想，坚决地摇头："不可以，还是照原来的计画吧。"接着有些不确定地看向风："风的话......我可能有一件事想拜托你，不过我现在还不太确定这样做是不是对的，嗯......总之，我想先请你将舞会那晚的行程空下来？"

风有些讶异，不过却还是点头答应："可以。"

接下来他们讨论到了凌晨十二点，主要是关于两人的设定，在哪遇见的，怎么相遇的，是因为什么而开始有了联系......等。比如说，泽田纲吉就是在看到里包恩的那一刹那感受到了此生此世唯一的人间绝美，认定了此人便是奠定他未来的根基，是他的星辰大海、明月烈日......

"不是，你等等。"泽田纲吉差点没把手上的拟稿撕碎："你昨天不是才说我写的东西你都能配合吗？为什么我的字全被划掉了？还改了一堆奇怪的设定！一见钟情太夸张了！谁会信啊！"

"因为你义大利文写得太烂了，我看到脑袋很痛，干脆帮你重新写了一份。"里包恩喝着黑咖啡，说得理所当然。

"你这是赤裸裸的报复！难怪你早上还让我不要乱瞄，太过份了！"泽田纲吉气愤地拍着纸张："还有什么叫做为了挡住你的去路，不惜一切跳到河里博取注意？我不会游泳啊，我不可能做这么不明理的决定！不行，你真要这么设定的话那你也得为了证明对我的爱去跳海！"

里包恩呵笑一声："你要真敢写，我也真敢跳，但首先你也得先去跳河才行啊。"

泽田纲吉瞪着里包恩那张傲慢的脸，转换方向评论道："那先不说那个，来说一见钟情，我根本不会做这种事！我才不是那种只看外表的肤浅之人！"

"你明白恋爱的定义是什么吗？为什么要用fall in love来定义一场恋爱？掉入一个坑里需要多久？一秒就够了！你花一年两年还是三年才掉入一个坑里那不叫恋爱，那叫明知道有坑还不跑的蠢蛋。"

泽田纲吉明知这是歪理，一时之间却无法反驳，只能继续朝里包恩干瞪眼。

"我是觉得......"风喝了一口热茶，咳了一声，取得了另外两人的注意，慢条斯理道："你们的设定都太不真实了......不如这样吧，首先跳海和跳河都先删掉。"

泽田纲吉深有同感，用力地把刚加上去的跳海和里包恩写的跳河全划掉。

"因为看人看到入了迷，没有注意到路不小心绊倒了，撞到了正好走来的对方，手上的黑咖啡也因此洒了出来，弄脏了对方的西装大衣。"风道。

"狗血。"里包恩评价。

"但是听起来比较真实。"风说得诚恳。

泽田纲吉点头如捣蒜："说得没错。"

里包恩啧了一声。

"我还想把一见钟情改掉。"泽田纲吉道。

"这点要是改掉了，我们之间根本不可能。"里包恩道。

这回风是站在里包恩那的，同意道："我也这么认为。而且一见钟情很有道理，有时候认定一个人，只需要一秒就够了。我相信那一秒里，看到的绝不会只是外表。"

泽田纲吉看向了风。

风微微笑了笑，点头示意那张多采多姿的拟稿："接下来还有什么，你继续说吧。"

泽田纲吉叹了口气，拿起稿继续将上面的字念下去。

直到十二点，他们才终于将所有细节整理好，几乎是将整个稿子打掉重练，改到泽田纲吉筋疲力竭－－里包恩和风说要让他多练习义大利文，完全没打算出手帮他写任何一个字。遇到不会拼的字词，里包恩的做法是丢给他一本字典让他自己查，查完了自己抄。只差没说再抄一百遍不会写的单字了。

泽田纲吉和风走在回去的路上，泽田纲吉双手揣在兜里踢着小石子，风不紧不慢地跟在他身旁。他们多年前也是这么走在日本街道上的，当时泽田纲吉还会牵着一平的手，带他们去逛庙会、看烟火。

"呐、"泽田纲吉用回了日语，想起了早些时刻风对他的驳回："风会那么说，是因为也一见钟情过吗？"

风没有立即回答，只是过了很久才道："我也不太清楚到底算不算一见钟情，我只是知道我希望他能得到世间上所有最好的东西就是了。"

"喔......"泽田纲吉又踢了踢石子，努力思考了好一回儿才问道："那......那个人我认识吗？"

风笑了笑："嗯......谁知道呢？"

泽田纲吉抬起眼不满地以拳头捶了他的臂膀一下："每次都这么神秘。"想了想，直视回前方路地，最后才道："如果你确定了，绝对要和我说。一平六年没见你了，我其实也是啊......虽然一直都有联系，可总归还是会担心的。会想着风一个人在义大利到底过得好不好，会不会想一平啊，还是妈妈的饭菜啦，或者......嗯......因为你很多时候都不太说自己的事，所以我们也不清楚你是不是真的像你说的一样过得很好。不过现在看到风有很多很好的朋友，身体看起来也很健康就觉得放心多了，你要知道我们......妈妈、一平和我也一直都希望风能遇到很多很好的事、还有很多很好的人。"

风微微垂下眼，手指收拢进宽大的衣袖里，最后才沉静地笑道："嗯，我知道。谢谢你，纲吉。"


	5. Chapter 5

泽田纲吉突然从床上惊坐起，烦躁地抓乱了头发喊出了声："我昨天是不是白痴啊！怎么就把最重要的问话忘了！风不是对我说过对感情不感兴趣的吗！？怎么突然出现了一个疑似一见钟情的人了啊！？"

泽田纲吉喊完后吁了一口气，再度倒了回去。今天里包恩早上有课，他下午再去找他就好。风是整天都有课，晚上也不知道会不会现身见上一面。他的行踪很诡秘，如果不是他率先联络对方，他还真完全不知道风到底会去哪或干些什么。

"唉，人都是会长大的。"泽田纲吉不禁感慨道。

既然已经醒了，泽田纲吉便拿出昨天里包恩要他背的单词审视了一遍。看了五分钟，决定还是先去吃早餐再来与之奋斗。他也看了下手机讯息，一平已经发来了几个想去的地方，大多是甜品店和餐厅，离他住的地方不是很远，最远的也只是车程半小时的距离，不算太麻烦。

泽田纲吉按了按键，打下字回道－－都是吃的地方吗？没有想玩的地方？不告诉我的话我只懂得带妳去看大教堂和神殿了。

等了几分钟，一平没有回应，估计是在忙。

泽田纲吉下了床，慢吞吞地摸到浴室，再来到冰箱前蹲下身撑着头打量内部的存货。还真的像里包恩猜测的一样，三罐不同口味的果酱，橘子、草莓、蓝莓，一袋白吐司，几颗鸡蛋，一颗结球莴苣。贫乏得可以，没营养，热量也不够。

"我应该要去买一点食物来补充了。"泽田纲吉叹了口气，搔了搔那头乱发，认为自己以前真的是被惯坏了，家里有妈妈和一平全权处理这些杂事。自己一个人生活后才发觉这些日常琐事真的很麻烦，可他又不想住到彭格列宅邸里。虽然在那里会有人帮忙处理大小事，但总觉得很不自由。至少在他还没继承整个家族前，他想再享受一段只有自己的闲暇时间。

泽田纲吉本来想用果酱吐司对付一下，但是正想这么做的同时又想起了里包恩的话。泽田纲吉扁了扁嘴，最后还是开火做了煎蛋卷，配上烫青菜加吐司。至少稍为健康一点。

吃完后，泽田纲吉趴在沙发上屏除杂念背着单字－－差点背到睡着。这时候又开始有点想念里包恩的斯巴达教育，至少专注力很高，又有生命上的威胁，记忆力上升很快。

反正错一个或两个横竖都得死，那他倒不如把精力全留到里包恩那儿再用吧！

值得高兴的是，因为里包恩说看他的文章看到头很痛，所以赦免他一个礼拜只要写一次文章就够了，不然他怕自己看多了会降智。泽田纲吉把教材收一收，看时间差不多了便缓慢地出门往里包恩家的方向走。

泽田纲吉到的时候，里包恩正好刚回到家转开钥匙。两人一起进了门，里包恩挂起大衣，抽掉领带，松了松领口，问："午餐吃了没？"

泽田纲吉看向里包恩身上的白色衬衣与黑色马甲背心，然后盯着对方将长袖袖口卷至手肘处，在里包恩转过头看向他时才移开视线趴向沙发，闷声回道："还没。"

"你还真等我做午餐给你？"

"是你自己说要包揽我全部午餐的......"

"我有说过 '全部' 这两个字吗？我是指只有假日、你整天都待在我家的时候吧？"

泽田纲吉从沙发上爬起来："那我去外面买午餐。"

里包恩叹气："算了吧，坐回去，我做比较快。"

于是泽田纲吉又趴了回去，模糊道："所以我以后到底要不要自己买午餐？"

"看情况。"里包恩动作迅速俐落，随便翻两下便将要用到的所有东西从塞满的冰箱里抽出来："我下午有课、你只能来早上的那种日子我就不供餐，其余时候在我这里吃就行了。"

"......里包恩，我发觉你有时候其实人还真的挺好的。"泽田纲吉叹息般地感慨。

里包恩说得理所当然："我本来人就很好。"

"就是怎么这么自我感觉良好呢？还很恶劣。"

"因为我有那个本钱。"

泽田纲吉抱起抱枕唉声叹气。里包恩开了火，泽田纲吉趴了一会儿，决定起身坐到餐桌前。里包恩回头看了一眼："怎么，你有什么想说的事吗？"

泽田纲吉挠了挠头，屈起腿，抱着膝道："就是风的事啊，怎么想我都很在意。就是昨天提到的一见钟情......他以前明明跟我说他对感情不感兴趣的，怎么突然就好像有了这样的对象了啊？我就是想问问......你们是朋友吧？你知道什么吗？"

里包恩这回打算做迷迭香烤鸡奶油炖饭，精准地调好酱料，这会儿正在鸡腿上抹香料，听闻此话，只觉麻烦："我说，他要喜欢谁又关你什么事？那是他的人生，不是你的吧。"

"是这样没错啦......"泽田纲吉颓丧地将脸埋在膝盖上："但是他也是我的家人啊，会在意是很正常的吧。"

"这种问题你为什么不自己去问他？"

泽田纲吉叹气："我问过了啊，他又不告诉我。"

里包恩摇摇头，不打算延续这种无聊的话题，快刀斩乱麻直言道出泽田纲吉一直以来不敢细想的问题："那么，你认为，他又当你是家人了吗？"

泽田纲吉愣住了，过了许久都回不出一句话。

里包恩将材料全摆弄好，一鼓作气塞进预热好的烤箱里，转过头犀利地看向泽田纲吉："这不就解决了？"

泽田纲吉深吸了一口气，才堪堪说出一句："我就是不想让他这么想......"

里包恩走过去坐了下来，直视泽田纲吉的眼。他总有股魔力，让别人就算想逃也不敢，只能听他用冷冽的语调道出话语："那你就去和他说清楚讲明白。这对你来说应该并不困难吧？他不提，你就要永远当作没这回事了吗？你也从来没从他口中听到过实情吧？你这样逃避下去永远只能做到猜测，也许能自欺欺人地认为所有的一切都只是一场意外的巧合，可你自己知道你做不到停下思考。"

泽田纲吉的指节攒得发白，血色退尽，脸色难看地盯着里包恩："......你为什么会知情？"

里包恩看了他一眼，云淡风轻道："我说过了，我要接近的任何人、任何事，全部都会经过严密的审查。我知道全部实情，但是你应该不想从我这里得知一切吧。"

泽田纲吉垂下了脑袋。

设定好的烤箱时间转回了原点。里包恩起身将菜肴摆弄好，上桌，一气呵成。泽田纲吉拿起叉子吃下第一口的刹那，在内心的前后煎熬之下，差点流下了泪水："到底为什么会这么好吃！"

里包恩嫌弃地看泽田纲吉抽出纸巾抹过流出的鼻水，完全没打算回应这毫无技术性的问题，只道："等你吃完整顿好心情，我就要开始揍你了。你是不是认为只要来我这里背单字就够了？在家里就不用太认真了是吧？"

"呃......"泽田纲吉气若游丝道："你为什么......算了，我怀疑你在我家装了针孔。"

"别傻了，我对窥视你的蠢样不感兴趣。"

整个下午在泽田纲吉的罚抄之下快速度过。泽田纲吉惨淡地思考，会不会哪一天他就被确诊患上了肌腱炎？他的手腕很痠，关节很痛，感觉手已经抄到快断了。

他可能是爱上了里包恩家的沙发，被惨无人道地虐待过后趴在柔软的沙发里俨然成了另类的一种安慰。啊......还是好想哭。他今早怎么会认为里包恩的斯巴达教育是需要怀念的？他应该真的不是被虐狂吧？应该真的不是......

"说起来，你的发情期是不是快到了？"里包恩突然道。

泽田纲吉愣了一下，下意识抬手掩住自己的后颈，然后才道："啊......大概？我不太确定，你闻到了吗？"

里包恩挑起眉。

泽田纲吉才解释起来："我的发情期没什么规律啦，所以我自己也不太清楚......"泽田纲吉揉了一揉自己的后颈，耸动鼻尖，却没发现与平常有什么太大的差别："我的发情期时隔拉得很长，多数时候是两、三个月一次，可是最长的也有过半年。上一次发情期是在七月中......所以现在......确实是有这个可能的。"

里包恩对此没有多问些什么，这让泽田纲吉松了一口气，他并不是很喜欢有人问起这件事。比如说，为什么会这样？你没事吧？去医院检查过了吗？这些问题都让泽田纲吉难以回答。也许里包恩明白一切，这些都是泽田纲吉不想回忆起的东西。

里包恩思考了一会儿，只道："那这样挺刚好的。"

"什么？"泽田纲吉抬起头看向对方。

"临时标记。"里包恩勾起嘴角："一见钟情，意乱情迷，干柴遇到烈火，一战到天明。不是挺刚好吗？更有说服性吧。"

"......好有道理。"泽田纲吉从沙发上坐起来，意外地认真思考起来："临时标记还行，但是一战到天明......总不可能是真的吧？这要怎么表现？"

"你就感谢我有过很多经验吧。"里包恩眼中带着精算，勾起笑道："我多的是办法。"

泽田纲吉感到了一阵恶寒。

这一天，风没有出现。

泽田纲吉回到家后连灯也没开疲惫地倒向床。他躺了许久，才转过身摸出手机按开锁屏。萤幕的光亮霎时让人觉得有些刺眼，泽田纲吉不太舒服地眯起眼避开光源，过后才想起要起身拍开床头灯。

一平时常用她的切身之痛耳提面命：阿纲哥，不要在黑暗里看手机！你看我就是因为太常这样才近视的！戴眼镜很麻烦，还很不好看，真的不要学我做这种傻事！你看哥哥就很好，没必要时从来不用手机，所以视力才能达到2.0！

他那时候只是无奈道：妳哥是异类吧？平常人就算不用手机视力也不会那么好啊？

手机聊天室里一平回了讯息，先是提到了她们具体的班机，也回了他今早的问话－－我和妈妈一致觉得周边景点参观一下就好，主要是去看你和哥哥的，所以去哪里都没关系！

泽田纲吉看了一遍又一遍，最后将手机萤幕朝下盖起，自己则将脸埋进枕头里。

一平什么都不知道，也什么都没察觉。

她不知道哥哥不回日本见她的理由，不知道为什么会把她一个人留在日本，也不知道为什么她的哥哥决意一个人离开。她只是相信着所有人。

泽田纲吉也是这样的。

他一开始也不知道那些理由。会能有什么理由呢？直到他开始接触到这边的世界才开始有了些自己的猜测－－那些过往也许不是他所认为的那样单纯。

可他不想也从来不愿去相信那些。

他没敢私下查证，也不敢当面询问。他只是乐观地以为只要见到了对方，他们一定能再像从前一样。

可从前又是什么呢？

对风来说，从前到底会是什么？

他根本无从知晓。


	6. Chapter 6

里包恩在有人踏入门前时就睁开了眼。他听到有人打开了前门，踏着无声的步伐走向长沙发的一端坐下。寂静无声，长久失去了动作，如同僧人入定。

里包恩抓向自己的头发，向后一梳，叹了口气，麻烦地起身走出卧室，倚靠在门框上："要不是我们很熟了我会揍你。"

来人睁开眼，朝他笑了笑。

两人毫无言语就这么各自或坐或站静默了几分钟。里包恩首先开口道："泽田纲吉向我抱怨了你的事。"

"啊，是吗？"

"他说他把你当成是家人，希望你也能这么想。我认为重点只有这个。"

风轻笑了起来："这我知道。他一直以来都是这样的人。"

"那就废话不多说了。"里包恩抱着胸道："你也是要来找我说事的吧？搞不懂你们两个，什么话不当面说，非要找我当告解对象，我是什么？神父吗？"

"哈哈哈，"风轻笑着敛下眼睑："因为当着面说不出口吧。怎么说得出口呢？无论是第一次相遇，或是后来的相处，全部都是精心策划过的谎言......我是为了去杀他的，也真的动过手，这件事我根本说不出口。我知道坦白了一切他会原谅我，可我不能原谅的是我自己。"

"更可悲的是，直到现在我也什么都没改变，真的是完全毫无长进啊我。"

风的表情至此才开始变得有些无奈。

里包恩看着他，等待他的话语。风开始从脑海中搜寻记忆，隔了很久才又开始道："你应该都知道的，从我是怎么进住到泽田家里开始。"

那时候已经是深冬的季节，天空下着大雪，十一岁的他紧抱着四岁的小女孩身上挂满着大大小小的伤痕脏兮兮地倒在巷内。他深知护着一名小女孩的半大小鬼更容易让人升起恻隐之心。八岁的泽田纲吉被妈妈喊着到巷内帮忙倒垃圾，小小的身影撑着蓝色的伞小跑地踩着雪进到巷内。他听到对方的脚步戛然而止，随之升起的是一阵倒抽气声。

他没有睁开眼，与外表的伤重不同，他的意识很清晰，五感比平常要敏锐，为的就是等待被泽田家的人发现。母亲也好，儿子也好，是谁都无所谓。他听到对方小心翼翼地靠近，终于伸出手摇了摇他的肩膀，声音里带着恐惧问道："喂......你、你还好吗？"

他微微挣动睫毛，装作费力地些微睁开眼。进入他视线的是双浅棕色的眼眸，睁大的眼里带着些微慌乱与恐惧，这个年纪的孩子并不知道该怎么处理这些事，只能着急地对他道："啊、啊！你、你等一下！我去叫妈妈来！"

他再次闭上眼，他知道自己能成功进入泽田家。他看过任务上的照片，不管是泽田纲吉或是泽田奈奈，他们的双眼都很干净柔和。泽田纲吉会请求妈妈帮助路边受伤的小动物，泽田奈奈则是帮助所有能帮助的人事物。他们就像评价里写的那样－－热心且温暖。

他再次睁开眼的时候现自己躺在床上，身上盖着温暖的被子。旁边的身影小小地动了动，见他睁眼，便凑近过来问道："哇，你醒了！妈妈要我问你头会痛吗？还是身体其他地方有没有哪里会痛？会不会冷？想不想喝水？"

他只虚弱地说了两个字："一平......"

"一平？"对方歪着头重复了一次，接着想到了什么跳下凳子，在门口大喊："妈妈！妳好了吗？"

"好了！"他听到声音由下而上传来："阿纲，稍微等我一下！"

真的只等了稍微几秒的孩童继续喊道："妈妈妳快点！他已经醒了！好像是要见妹妹！"

"知道了知道了，阿纲别喊了！妈妈要上来了！"

泽田奈奈抱着清洗干净且回温的幼童一起走入他的视线，将他熟睡的妹妹抱给他看，温和道："她没事，你是一个好哥哥，你将她保护得很好。倒是你，因为长时间处在低温下，现在开始发烧了。你有什么难受的地方吗？有什么想要的都可以告诉我。不要怕，在你好起来之前我们会照顾你的。"

他摇了摇头表示什么都不需要，又感激地看向泽田奈奈。心里则是确认了自己已经达成了第一个目的－－留在泽田家。

接下来的日子过得很快，他们兄妹俩很快就融入了泽田家。他们的身分是从会酗酒家暴的父亲那逃出来的兄妹。他扮演着一个因受了风寒而迟迟不见好转的虚弱之人，甚少出门，即使出门了也会被担心的泽田奈奈套上几件防寒的着装，时常让他很是无奈："现在没那么冷，我穿这样应该就够了。"

"不行！"泽田奈奈厉声道："上次应该就是穿太少了你才会又咳嗽起来，这次要防得严实一点，不然到时候你又发烧了怎么办？"

他垂下眼睑，心下无奈，发烧只是他扰乱内力后的假象，他现在只希望上头早些下令让自己能尽快完成任务。他不懂为什么要执意蛰伏在泽田家这么久。

不过他看向拉着一平到处乱跑的泽田纲吉，和笑得灿烂开心的一平，想了又想，认为现在的日子也没什么不好。至少很和平，他可以有更多的时间修练静心禅坐。他牢记修练的要诀－－要心平气和，屏除杂念，不要被外力干扰，也不要受情绪迫害。

记住，风。他的师父对他道。做这一行不能有感情，你所做的事没有什么对与错。你生于此，既然已经离不开这个地方，你就要知道你不可能会有任何选择权。

又是一年冬天，十岁的泽田纲吉在风出门前又将人拉了回来，拿上一旁的围巾绕在他脖颈上："风！你啊！以为我不会发现你又想逃避围围巾了吗？"

"有什么关系？我穿大衣了。"风躲了一下，因为说实话，他确实不会冷："立领的。"

"跟那没关系吧？"泽田纲吉拉着他的领子，将人拉了回来仔细地将围巾裹好，真的像极了泽田奈奈，忙又蹲下身帮六岁的一平穿上大衣、绕上围巾，风低下头看他动作，一边听他埋怨："你要是又感冒了麻烦的还是我耶？"

这倒是没错。每次他 '发烧' 的时候，确实都是泽田纲吉忙里忙出帮他换额上的毛巾，又或是对他嘘寒问暖、送餐点，有时候也不知道他到底在瞎忙什么。风不知道为什么觉得有点好笑，便也真笑了出来，不过立刻收到了瞪视："你还敢笑！算我拜托你，别再感冒了好吗？主要是你每次感冒还要拖很久，很令人费心的！"

"好的。"风从善如流地微笑点头答应了。

只是感冒就像是他的惯例，当然，也有可能他只是想看泽田纲吉那不敢置信的无奈眼神。不晓得是不是为了无聊的恶作剧，既然让他裹上不想要的大衣与围巾，那他便要让对方知道这只是没必要且徒劳的举动。

他们那个晚上在庙会里逛了一圈，泽田纲吉牵着一平的手，用妈妈的钱买了苹果糖给一平。泽田纲吉先是说只能花三百元，只是到最后又从零花钱里拿出了不少让一平捞金鱼、钓水球。他不紧不慢地跟着，泽田纲吉买了一盒章鱼烧，他们三个人轮流分着吃完了一份。最后他们在草地上找了个不容易吹到风的地方坐下来观看一场烟火秀。风其实对烟火没有太大的兴趣，一直认为烟火并不是什么多美丽的东西，稍纵即逝，留也留不住。就像他的名字，风，吹过了，便也烟消云散。

隔一天，他理所当然地躺在床上 '卧病不起'，泽田纲吉挫败的眼神他至今都还想得起。他忍下笑意，诚恳道："对不起，我失约了。"

泽田纲吉叹了口气，垂着肩膀道："算了，我早该知道的。"

泽田纲吉照惯例去接水弄湿毛巾，过一会儿，探头进房门内和他打商量："呐、风，我突然想到有一件事能不能拜托你。"

"什么事？"风有些好奇，对生病的人他还能拜托些什么。

"你去躺楼下客厅的沙发好不好？"泽田纲吉吞吐着尴尬道："就是那个嘛，跑上跑下还真的很麻烦，你就跟妈妈说你想看电视，去楼下待着吧？"

风笑了出来，还不忘咳嗽几声增加真实感。不过想想也确实为难了泽田纲吉很多次，便也答应了。泽田纲吉帮他把棉被枕头带到客厅，开了想看的电视节目关上静音。客厅里只有一个长沙发，泽田纲吉想了想，让他稍微起来一下，自己坐到一侧，将枕头放在腿上，才拍拍枕头让他躺下："忍受一下，我看完这个就放你自由。"然后将一旁放着的毛巾从脸盆里拿出来拧干，放上他的额头，咕哝着："奇怪，你怎么感冒老是要发烧？一平感冒也没这样啊？"

"可能我真的很虚弱吧。"风道。

泽田纲吉狐疑："是不是下次要再多加点衣服？"

"不要了。"风睁开眼认真道："我其实觉得有点热。你看，是不是因为太热流了汗，但是又吹到了风，所以反而更严重了？"

泽田纲吉眨着眼低下头看他。

"......好像很有道理。"

幸好泽田纲吉信了。

泽田纲吉十一岁的这一年，风终于接到了动手的命令。

为什么要让泽田纲吉死，他其实并不怎么在意，反正他一直都是这样过来的，靠为组织杀人维生。任务报告上写，因为留着彭格列的血脉便得除之为快，对他来说那也就算是个正当理由了。

他选了一个风和日丽的好天气，主动对泽田纲吉道："今天好像很适合出门散步。"

一平被妈妈带去市场逛街买衣服。被留下来的泽田纲吉确实开始感到有些无聊－－打游戏闯关失败到有些失去信心。泽田纲吉看向窗外，认为风说得很有道理，便迳直跳起，快速拿过薄外套塞到风手上，推着风就出门。

散步的地点也就那几个地方，在哪个地方要做些什么才能让泽田纲吉能 '意外死去'，风已经了如指掌。

泽田纲吉走在柏油路上踢着石子，风走在一旁不紧不慢地跟着。接下来的事就像顺理成章，泽田纲吉莫名其妙地绊倒了，正好倒向快速驶过的车辆。

可是眼尖的风一瞥，为组织传讯息的里奇挂在树上摆荡成一个叉的符号－－那是停止任务的意思。

于是风皱起眉，在泽田纲吉被撞的前一秒拉住了他的手腕向后一拽，泽田纲吉倒坐在路旁，车辆与他仅差一厘米地呼啸而过。风蹲下身问他有没有事，惊魂未定的泽田纲吉瞪大眼看着消失在街头的车尾，听闻询问才转过头倒抽一口气，像是回过神来拍了拍胸口："吓死我了。"

泽田纲吉拉住风伸出的手，站起身拍了拍都是灰尘的衣裤，感叹道："风，谢谢你啊，幸好有你，要是你没拉住我我大概就死定了......那辆车也不知道怎么回事，怎么会开那么快？还连下来询问一下关心都没有？还真没礼貌！"

风听着这句感谢的话，觉得有些好笑。幸好有他？他心道，怎么可能是幸好有他？本来想杀泽田纲吉的就是他，他没死只不过是任务被叫停了而已。要不然就在上一秒，这个世界上根本不会再有泽田纲吉这个人。泽田纲吉的真诚感谢只像一个天大的笑话。

可风发觉自己笑不出来。

泽田纲吉脸上竟然又升起了慌乱，对着他道："风，风你怎么了？我没事啦，你的表情可不可以不要这么可怕？"泽田纲吉碰了碰他的手，他才发现自己满手汗，他又赶紧碰了碰他的额，惊慌道："你、你怎么好像又发烧了？呃、你、你别慌，糟、糟糕，我们还是赶快回去好了！"

泽田纲吉手忙脚乱地让他穿上外套，风想说那不是发烧，自己也不需要外套，那只是因为他体内气息乱了的结果，调整过来就好，不要紧张。

可是这句话他也说不出口。

他发觉他已经欺骗惯了，什么真话都说不出口了。


	7. Chapter 7

在接到指令离开前，风依旧在泽田家生活。他渐渐不再扮演体弱多病的角色，泽田家为此很是欣喜。只有风自己知道这并不是什么值得开心的事。直到他十六岁被派遣到义大利成为主要战力。

他将一平留在泽田家独自一人前往战场，理由有很多，其中最重要的一点是他不希望一平像他一样受到束缚，他希望自己唯一的妹妹能够自由自在地成长。只是这样的做法以另一方面说几近冷血，明明自己不实在先，却又将妹妹托付给泽田家，只因为知道他们都是善良之人，知道无论如何他们都会将自己的妹妹照顾得很好。

他明白这也是让他还能联系泽田家的唯一理由。

最后，是为了那无法确定的将来。

只要泽田纲吉还存在于世，只要他还是彭格列家族的继承人，在这动荡不安随时都能转换立场的世界，他都有可能再次接到杀掉泽田纲吉的指示。他的妹妹是唯一的筹码，是给泽田纲吉一个唯一能脱身的理由，因为也只有他的妹妹是他唯一绝对不会痛下杀手的对象。

"然而你知道泽田纲吉不会这么做。"里包恩说："即使是唯一能令你不动手的理由，他也不可能拿你的妹妹当挡箭牌威胁你。"

"是啊，所以才说我没有选择权。"风道："你看，我怎么做都不对。我做不到两全其美，怎么样都会有一方受到伤害。不管是我利用泽田纲吉的恻隐之心，或是拿我唯一的妹妹当成筹码。"

"以当时的情况，如果是我也一样会做和你相同的事。"里包恩道："实际上你根本不需要为此纠结。"

"这才是最可怕的地方。"风吁叹出气，敛下眼："我很清楚我并没有做错。再来一遍我也还是会做相同的事，这才是最可怕的地方......可你就不一样，无论什么时候你都有自己的正确抉择与判断。我相信如果是你，你一定不会让事态走到这一地步。"

里包恩理所当然道："废话，不要自虐地拿你和我比。你很清楚我们之间的差别。"

风轻笑起来。两人再度将宁静归还夜晚。

"你和以前也不一样了。"里包恩转身走进了卧房，以表明谈话来到了终结："在你做傻事前去找他好好谈谈，如果是我的话就会这么决定。"

风等到整个空间再无声响，才抬手轻拱，轻声道："好，承你吉言。"

泽田纲吉踢开棉被呈大字型躺在床上，睡衣扣子解了两颗，深呼吸，吐气，瞪着天花板心想，竟然还真来了。前一天他完全没自觉，还是里包恩不知怎么的察觉他身体的变化并提醒。他本来半信半疑，现在还真难受得他心生烦躁，热，又出不了汗。

泽田纲吉下床换衣，拖着步伐去盥洗。冰箱里已经补充了一点食物，青菜水果肉类通通都有。结果他看了看又挑挑捡捡地选了选，最后还是只煎了最简单的蛋卷，烫了盘青菜配面包。

泽田纲吉盘算着今天的打算，里包恩是下午的课，所以他去早上就行，这样的话午餐要自己解决......泽田纲吉颓然地趴在桌上，发现自己竟然不想面对这个现实－－自己做的餐点真的不能比啊！还有真的很麻烦！他能不能付钱给里包恩让他把午餐全包了？晚餐也顺便可以吗？

泽田纲吉当然只是想想而已，就算拿枪逼着他问他也不敢。

泽田纲吉来到里包恩家门口的时候按了一下门铃才小心翼翼推开门，探进一颗头。虽然里包恩说到了直接开门就好，他还是认为应该要礼貌一点。

里包恩大概是有起床气，气压明显比平常低。他坐在常坐的主位上，压着太阳穴道："别傻站在门口，滚进来。"

有一瞬间泽田纲吉在思考自己是不是真的要用滚的滚进去。

待泽田纲吉战战兢兢地坐定，里包恩才看了他一眼："难怪你敢就这样随便走在大街上。"

泽田纲吉眨眨眼，只能望回里包恩，完全不知道该说些什么。

"那个......"过了许久泽田纲吉才挠了挠后颈从袋子里拿出一包密封包装："半磅轻烘焙咖啡豆，呃......你要试试吗？我先说，这是种在高海拔地区的咖啡豆，也许是本来在热带地区生产的咖啡豆在高山寒冷的地方耐寒生长，所以它是有特殊香味的。不过不同种的冲泡手法能喝出的味道也不同，我不太确定你喜欢哪一种......看你平常都是按咖啡机......呃，我绝对没有要说咖啡机不好的意思，我也是喜欢按咖啡机的人啦哈哈哈......不过如果是第一次试喝这个咖啡豆的话我是比较推荐以手冲的方式泡来品尝，真的能更清楚喝到它原本渐层式的甘果香......"

里包恩打断了他的一堆废话："说了那么多，你也把用具带来了，就是想说服我让你泡一杯吧？"

"呃......没有啦哈哈哈......"泽田纲吉眼神四处乱飘，干笑地说："就是提议一下而已，你不要也无所谓。"

"我没说我不要。"

"喔......喔......"泽田纲吉愣了一下，接着马上放松下来把用具带去厨房冲泡咖啡。从研磨豆子到热水温度和比例秒数全计算得很清楚，泽田纲吉谨慎地将步骤都做完。他将咖啡壶拿回客厅放在桌上，拿了两个平常用的咖啡杯，倒满了一杯放到里包恩面前。

当泽田纲吉要再倒第二杯给自己的时候，里包恩开口道："我有说你可以喝吗？这半磅都是我的吧？"

泽田纲吉拿着咖啡壶的手停在半空中，眼巴巴地看向里包恩。

"呃......一点点就好？"泽田纲吉犹疑地开口。

里包恩盯着他，眼带深意，没说可以或不可以。

泽田纲吉顶着他的视线，无奈地在心里为自己划上十字架，在杯子里倒满一半，然后双手捧起，啜了一口，又一口。到底时，泽田纲吉按着自己的后颈身上也有了变化。不能太多，不能太少。彭格列自产的咖啡豆，说到底其实是他的解药。普通人喝就只是一般能称得上高级的咖啡，可里头的成分对被施打过药剂的泽田纲吉来说就是一种解药。

人一生下来便已知性别，泽田纲吉被判定为Omega时泽田家光脸色异常难看。他当然是欣喜泽田纲吉的出生，无论是什么性别对他来说也都无所谓。他当然爱他，然而也因为如此他更得实施保护措施。他必须保障自己儿子的第二性别不被察觉，拥有彭格列的血脉已经是一大威胁，Omega只是让情况变得更加复杂。被利用，生活吞剥，沦为排忧解难的工具，在那个世界里是司空见惯的事。

泽田家光以一针针剂，将他的信息素全封进体内。改了出生资料，成为一个普通的Beta。

开始发展第二性征时，泽田纲吉十二岁。因为这一针剂，让他开始痛苦不堪。所有的热度、能量，全部无处释放，只能在体内燃烧、侵蚀他的神智。他只能靠自己的身体自行吸收来消退，于是发情期的时间便拉得更长更久。他时常烧得脑子一片浑沌，头重脚轻，听也听不清，看出去也只是模糊一片。他时常绊倒，接不到向他飞来的球，回答不出别人的问话。他开始被别人叫作笨蛋，而他甚至不知道自己到底为什么会变成这样。

那一针带来的全部的好处也只有信息素不会泄漏半分。

那是他艰难的时光，无论是日常生活，或是学校的同侪排挤，全部都让他步履艰辛。

幸好那时候还有风和一平陪伴在他身边。

泽田纲吉身上那道无形的屏障逐渐消退，他身体里让他烦躁的热也终于有了宣泄之处，使他好受了许多。本来只能闻得到一丁点味道的信息素，在药效开始生效后便也开始四处溢散。泽田纲吉按住自己的后颈，眼睛盯着桌面眨了又眨，最后才望向里包恩："所以我敢就那样走在街上，对吧？现在就不敢了。"

"老实说你这个举动明显是愚蠢的。"里包恩说："你不该让我知道你的解药。如果我有心卖你，你会生不如死。"

"呃.......你不会啦......你是风找的人嘛......"泽田纲吉微弱道："......我也相信你啊。"

里包恩看了他一眼，这才品尝了一口咖啡。确实深得他心，才想起难怪泽田纲吉来他这儿一开始并不想碰咖啡。再说他买的一向是深烘焙，味道苦涩浓烈，要不是他专挑顶级的豆子，他猜泽田纲吉也喝不下去。轻烘焙的精致细腻，是每一口都能尝到的细致变化。它入口甘甜，适合泽田纲吉这种讨厌苦味的人。

大概是咖啡的原因，里包恩明显随和许多："你要我现在就临时标记你吗？"

Omega大约会有一个礼拜的时间，信息素毫无节制地溢出，俗称的发情期－－并不是真正自己的发情，而是散发信息素以吸引Alpha。自从有了解药后一般来说泽田纲吉每到这种时候都会紧闭门窗在家待上一个礼拜，不过这会儿他是必须到里包恩家上课的，他得走到街上，那他也就势必需要用另一种方法将信息素的影响降到最低。

至少，以现在来说临时标记绝对是唯一办法。

泽田纲吉点头："就现在吧？我也想先适应一下。"泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，垂下头露出脖颈，又问："你的临时标记能撑多久的时间？"

里包恩放下咖啡，来到泽田纲吉身后，支手撩开泽田纲吉的后发："谁知道？你忘了我对Omega没兴趣了吗？我可没做过这种事。"

泽田纲吉干笑，感受着对方在他后颈上施力按压的力道："如果撑不到明天怎么办？我可不会冒险出门来你家。"

里包恩捏住腺体，泽田纲吉有些吃痛地皱起眉。腺体被挤压，迫使信息素散出，整个室内的气味更加浓烈，甚至已经开始到了难以呼吸的地步。里包恩并不管这些，似乎也不受影响："随便你。看你要先待在我这观察变化，或是如果真撑不到明天我去你那也行。虽然我不认为我的信息素有弱到那种地步。"

"......"泽田纲吉虽深有同感，却不免满怀恶意地想，要是撑的时间真的不长那就真的很好笑了。

里包恩在泽田纲吉正好走神的同时，毫无预警低下头咬去。泽田纲吉本就跪在桌前，这会儿却是连跪也跪不住，软身倒向桌面，两只手只能堪堪撑起一点距离不让自己真撞上桌子。他的体温又开始升高，心跳不规律加快，瞳孔放大，全身不自觉颤抖地想要逃离却又毫无力气－－是Alpha信息素进入的现象，泽田纲吉心想。他能感觉到里包恩温热的手掌撑住他的腹部，为了不让他真的瘫软在地。额头被抵在冰凉的桌面，颈部被固定成一个适合啃咬的弧度。

里包恩的信息素从他的腺体进入他的血流逐渐与他自身的互相融合。他的信息素除了一开始的毫不留情，意外地并不像他本人那么霸道。在剧烈的炙热过后，竟然快速地平稳下来，现在留在他身体里的只剩初春暖阳般的柔和，一一将所有的躁动全数安抚平息。

泽田纲吉眨了眨眼，里包恩起身离开，他头皮上与腹部上原本覆着的温度带上凉意："我还以为......会像文献里说的那样，会开始意乱情迷或是躁动不安。而且要过很久才会开始适应那样的热度......但我现在，好像还挺好的？"

"那文献写的是一般状况。是有意之人做的事。对你有兴趣、故意撩你，或是根本就控制不住自己的人才会让Omega产生这样的效果。多数Alpha也根本控制不住自己。"里包恩坐回原味继续品尝咖啡："我说过我对Omega从来都没有兴趣。我不去煽动你，你就不会有那样的结果。"

那一天，泽田纲吉还是回了自己家。

反正如果他没在时间点上去到里包恩家，里包恩就会知道他的信息素效果其实是很烂了。


	8. Chapter 8

泽田纲吉回到家时打开冰箱叹了好几次气，最后选择做味噌汤和咖哩。他传了简讯问风晚上要不要来他家吃饭，问他有没有想吃的东西，他现在其实也在准备中餐，如果他现在刚好有空要过来也可以。他说就当是风帮他找上了里包恩的谢礼，他之前也都还没认真向他道谢过。

说实话他们还真没像那天晚上那样拐弯抹角提及那些事，在那之前他们的相处一直以来也都像往常一样随和普通，大概也就是因为这样他才没有风其实是为了任务接近他的真实感。也不知道那天过后风还会不会愿意来找他，是会继续当作没那回事相处下去呢，还是干脆就避而不见证实了那猜测？

泽田纲吉以小火搅拌着咖哩的同时收到了风的回信－－很久没吃到妈妈做的味噌和咖哩，你会做吗？

泽田纲吉脸上不禁扬起欣喜的笑意，停下搅拌的动作，回道－－我们是心有灵犀吗？我现在正在做的就是这两道，虽然一定比不上妈妈做的饭菜但应该还是可以的。你要现在来吗？

隔了两三秒，风回了信息－－好。

风到的时候，泽田纲吉正好煮完熄火。风放下自己的东西，帮忙摆好碗筷。两人都坐定后才一道说声我开动了并开始动作。泽田纲吉吃了一口，便道："应该是还可以的吧？"

风细嚼慢咽，最后评价："不难吃。有咖哩的味道。"

因为这一句，泽田纲吉竟然开始自我犹疑起来，反问道。"......因为我做的就是咖哩？"

空气最怕突然安静。

下一秒，风忍不住偏过头笑了一声。

泽田纲吉这才反应过来："......你别又开我玩笑啊！"不过泽田纲吉对这没什么变化的相处还是感到满高兴的："所以说到底怎么样？你觉得好吃吗？"

"还不错吧，真的不难吃啊。虽然跟妈妈煮的有所差别，但很有你自己的特色就是了。"风道。

两个人稍微聊了一点无关紧要的琐事，泽田纲吉这才想起来摸着自己后颈道："啊，今天早上里包恩对我做了临时标记。"

风一点也不意外，点头道："我猜也是，我有闻到他的信息素的味道。"接着风想了一会儿，又问："有比较好吗？被临时标记后的感觉。"

泽田纲吉偏头思考，才缓慢回道："应该说本来体温是偏高的，被临时标记后体温会回到正常的温度，而且信息素不会那样张扬外放了。老实说自从我开始服用解药后－－啊，我好像还没跟你说过，彭格列有一种特殊的解药可以暂时消除我体内的毒素，所以不会像以前一样老是觉得身体不舒服，不过取而代之的是信息素外放有时候真的让我觉得很烦很刺鼻，做什么事也都不方便。这时候又会觉得......被下毒了好像还是有好处的......"

风没有说话，只点了点头表示理解。

过了一会儿，泽田纲吉突然偏过头眼带期待地问："呐，风，你等会儿还有事要忙吗？"

"嗯？没有。"风对上泽田纲吉的视线："怎么了？"

泽田纲吉道："那你要不要留下来稍微聊一聊？"泽田纲吉说完后突然想到什么，又摆了摆手："没有啦，也不是真的要聊些什么，就是说说话之类的？我们不是很久没见了吗？就想说可以多聊聊，不聊也没关系啊，陪我打游戏也好？"

不像泽田纲吉那样小心翼翼，风倒是挺随和，点头道："好啊，我也很久没和你玩游戏了。上一次我们一起玩的是什么？勇者斗恶龙？我印象中你卡在第六关迟迟过不了，我走后你打通了没？"

"打通了啦！都那么多年了还没打通的话不就显得我很菜吗？"泽田纲吉道。

风眨了一下眼："可是我那时候陪你玩就已经玩到结局了啊。"

"风，"泽田纲吉语气忽然严肃："请你不要拐弯抹角暗示我就是很菜。现在的我已经和以前的我不一样了，搞不好我现在能赢你也不一定。"

风笑了笑，没有对此做出评价。

他们打了整个下午的游戏，晚餐时间将中午的饭菜热一热后将其解决。本来泽田纲吉还想继续打，风倒是提醒了一句，里包恩的作业。泽田纲吉只能悻悻然地收手，将单字表拿出来背，顺便写点里包恩出的文法作业。风本是要回去的，泽田纲吉却硬是缠着他问了不少作业上的问题，找尽各种理由不放他离开，甚至还说出了："你今天干脆就留下来睡我这吧！"这种不妙的发言。

虽然他们性别都为男，但这种话以孤A寡O来说应该还是不太妙吧？

不，理论上已经不能算是寡O了，这样看起来更加不妙。

风无奈道："这样不太好。"

"有什么关系？"泽田纲吉皱着眉撇嘴道："以前我们不也都这样睡吗？"

"以前是以前，以前也是有原因的不是吗？"风道："现在根本就不需要了吧。"

这句话就有点明显了。

泽田纲吉抱着风的手，低下头。风也低下头看他的发梢。像是等着谁先开口。过了许久，泽田纲吉首先动作，拉着他的手覆上自己的后颈。风只碰上一点就要抽开，泽田纲吉连忙将他按住。

泽田纲吉开口道："以前我不知道，只是觉得待在风身边就会特别舒服，所以时常钻进你的被窝缠着你一起睡在同一张床上。"泽田纲吉还是看着地板："可是我现在知道了，是你一直在为我调息体内的毒素对不对？我知道你花了很久的时间才终于找到一个突破口让我好上许多。我体内的毒素已经扎根了，它只能被短暂中和，是穷尽一生也去除不掉的东西，如果没了解毒剂我今后也依然会处在循环反覆的疼痛中。是你花了很多时间和精力调动我体内的毒素，让它终于产生一个精细的小型缺口，不会让信息素释放太多使人察觉，也不会让它全数憋在我体内使我痛苦。你明明为我做了很多事，可很多时候我都没察觉，风，对不起，那时候让你为难了。"

"这不是你需要道歉的事。"风叹气："大概也算是我的补偿吧，很多事我没对你说你当然不会晓得，该道歉的应该是我才对。"

"可是你也不觉得自己有错对不对？所以你对我才感到困扰，所以你不知道该怎么开口，也不觉得道歉了得到我的原谅就会好受许多。因为再来一遍你也还是会做出相同的选择，即使是现在你也一样会做出同样的事，所以你认为就算对我说明一切，道歉了，得到我的原谅，也什么都不会改变。"

风深深地看着泽田纲吉低下的脑袋，嘴边扬起淡淡的笑："是啊。"他抽开被按住的手，拍了拍泽田纲吉的脑袋："我可是很失职的，当不成你的家人，这点我感到很抱歉。"

"但是你不会的。"泽田纲吉抬起头看着风，抓住他的手放在胸前："所以你才会留下一平不是吗？我不会让你做出后悔的事，绝对不会。我也不想要听你的道歉，就像你认为的一样，我也不觉得你有错。而且，我流着彭格列的血脉啊！"

泽田纲吉浅棕色的眼眸像是燃上了火焰般璀璨明亮："如果我有任何一秒在你身上警觉到任何危险，那么我不可能在见到你的第一眼就想去救你。我知道我的性格，我会害怕、会退缩，我不会敢靠近你。如果在那一天我警觉到我身上会有危险，那么我不会就这么放心地和你出去，这就是彭格列血脉传承下来的超直觉啊！风！你不也说了相信一见钟情吗？你的一见钟情就是这个意思吧？只要一眼就能看清这个人......那时候的那一眼我就知道你绝对是不会伤害我的人！"

风微微瞪大眼，眨着眼看着泽田纲吉。

泽田纲吉眼神坚定，继续道："风，我绝对不会让我自己死掉的，所以你要做什么都可以，我绝对不会让你后悔的！总有一天，我也一定会让你说出能成为我和妈妈的家人真是太好了这句话！"

风看着泽田纲吉好一会儿，才摇头失笑："好吧......还真是败给你了。那我也只能说拭目以待了吧，纲吉？"

泽田纲吉笑了起来："嗯！"

泽田纲吉最后还是成功拉住风让他在这留宿一晚，这时候泽田纲吉才又忽然想到："对了，风，你那时候说的一见钟情到底是怎么回事？应该是说我吧？你第一眼见到我的时候认为我是怎么样的人？"

风古怪地看了他一眼，最后才为难地吐出两个字："......傻子？"

"......"

泽田纲吉开始在思考他要不要跳起来使尽和风打一架。

隔天一早起来，泽田纲吉发现自己身体感觉突然空落了一半。嗅了一嗅，才发觉里包恩的信息素消失了，自己的信息素像往常那般往外外泄。泽田纲吉坐在床上愣了好久，比较早起正好从浴室出来的风才抱歉道："我大概是太习惯了，晚上睡觉的时候不知不觉间就把里包恩的临时标记洗掉了。你今天是早上要去他那吧？不如我陪你去？"

泽田纲吉看向风两秒，突然大笑着倒回床上，捶着床垫笑得上气不接下气。

风愣着不明所以。

泽田纲吉这才把昨天的来龙去脉和风说，喘着气笑道："我的天啊，我等不及看到里包恩黑着脸过来补临时标记了！"

风听完解释也只能偏过头忍笑，最后还是忍不住跟着泽田纲吉一起大笑起来。

"你要陪我一起等他吗？"泽田纲吉躺在床上问。

风平息笑意忍笑着摇头："不了，他一定知道是我做的，我可不想和他打起来。"风将东西收拾干净，很快就离开了。

泽田纲吉躺在床上看向窗外阳光明媚，终于有一回认为自己的信息素不那么令人觉得厌烦。好吧，事实上它还是很麻烦，但也因为有它，他才能遇到这么多令他开心的事。


	9. Chapter 9

里包恩面无表情居高临下地看着泽田纲吉，让本来想调侃里包恩的泽田纲吉只能浑身僵直，完全不敢露出任何笑意，冷汗直流地跪坐在床上。

里包恩一出声，泽田纲吉就像受惊的小鹿震了一下，身子向后缩了一缩："你胆子很大嘛，竟然让风把我的信息素洗掉了。"

泽田纲吉疯狂死命摇头，慌乱地为自己辩解："没有没有，我怎么敢！一切都是一场意外！就是、就是，"泽田纲吉伸出双手做出解释的动作："昨天我们睡在同一张床上，风说因为太习惯了，呃......就是那个、他以前会帮我调息体内毒素......总之，就是因为这样，所以才会不小心把你的信息素洗掉的！"

里包恩啧了一声看向别处，然后叹了口气，向后梳理过自己的黑发，好像在表示他有多不省心似的，麻烦得要命。泽田纲吉瞄了一眼，再度低下头假装忏悔，甚至开始真的反省自己为什么会想取笑里包恩呢？这应该不是什么好笑的事吧？

但是泽田纲吉这种想法只持续了两秒，最后还是悄悄认为这确实真的满好笑的－－想像一下里包恩没等到他现身时对自己的不敢置信与低气压......

泽田纲吉将头颅埋得更深，没想到他这一低头就被里包恩的手掌毫不留情压进了被窝。泽田纲吉两手并用挣扎着从窒息里探出微小的空间："里包恩你干什么啦！"

里包恩一脚跪上床，泽田纲吉感觉到自己身旁的软垫陷下去了一点，再接下来整个身躯垄罩上阴影。里包恩臂膀撑在他颈边，气息停留在他耳边，冷声道："干什么？当然是补临时标记。不然还能干什么？"

从耳朵那窜起的痒意让泽田纲吉打了个寒颤，下一秒，后颈再次陷入熟悉的疼痛灼热。里包恩的信息素与昨日一般直闯横冲，他今早感受到的 '空落' 很快地被这些信息素补足，就像两块合适的拼图终于嵌合到一起。与昨日不同的是这回炙热的感受并没有被压下，反而逐渐上升，那股外来的信息素也在严丝合缝的嵌合里挠出了细密的痒，那是由里而外的躁动，使人不禁想伸手抓挠，却又因皮肤的阻隔而徒劳无功。身体里的麻痒像千万只蚂蚁爬过，他的手指攒住棉被紧得发白。他忍了许久，最后却受不了地将背脊拱起，就好像这样能让那痒意稍微缓和一些，却没想后背碰上温热的胸膛反而让他更加难耐。他不知道自己黏腻地低吟出声，腹部再一次被厚实的手掌按实，不让他胡乱挣动。这一次他也没能忍住将手摸向对方，扣紧了对方的手指，似要拉开对方从而逃脱，却又似想按住对方让他给予更多。

里包恩很快松开了后颈，信息素不再恶劣闯进，可在血流里的那些却不知停歇地持续被赋予的使命。泽田纲吉紧抓里包恩的手不放，瞳孔放大着喘气，斗大的汗珠持续滴落，在床垫上留下一圈圈深黑痕迹。

里包恩越过他的身子以另一手从书桌上抽出了他的教材，竟然就这样开始翻看检阅起来，也不去理会被狠命抓紧的那只手。

过了许久，泽田纲吉才慢慢平复下来松开里包恩的手，却还是没有力气撑起自己的身子坐起来，只能转身侧躺到一边继续喘气。

"你是魔鬼吧。"泽田纲吉气若游丝。

"嗯哼。"

"我真是怕了你了。"

"是该怕。"

"你都这么不体贴的吗？"泽田纲吉还是不甘示弱，语气多少带了点挑衅。

里包恩睨了他一眼，不过很快勾起笑，俯下身故意凑到他耳边问："喔？你想要我对你体贴吗？"

泽田纲吉又一次打了个冷颤，摇着头讪讪地闭嘴了。

"好好计算时间，这东西很重要，你也不希望到时候有什么突发意外事件吧？"里包恩睨着他道："如果效用真的很短，没算好时间的话要我当众帮你补也是有可能的。你应该不会希望做这种事的时候被人盯着看吧？当然，如果你有这种癖好那就另当别论了。"

"......我没有。"泽田纲吉撇嘴，待终于平复下来才缓慢坐起，还是忍不住抱怨道："明明我也不是故意的，你这也太折磨人了。"

"长点心也是好的。"里包恩道："这就是普通不会控制信息素的Alpha会让你产生的变化。顺便好心告诉你，我这还是控制了的，我只释放了两成信息素，昨天是一成，你自己想想要是我全放了你会怎么样。"

泽田纲吉哑然看向里包恩，不想想像在那样的情况下自己会做出什么事，他连两成就已经受不了到要去抓里包恩的手了......

"所以Omega才容易沦为里世界的阶下囚，尤其是像你这样的身分更容易激起别人的嗜虐心。不要因为你身旁的Alpha都是好人就降低了警惕，也幸亏你身旁的Alpha都是好人。"里包恩的语调里带上了自豪。

泽田纲吉不禁看向里包恩，后面那句自卖自夸实在太明显了。虽然很想吐槽，但他还是打消了念头，毕竟泽田纲吉经常在 '里包恩是个好人' 和 '里包恩绝对不是好人' 的评价里来回摆荡，这就间接证明了里包恩还真有好人的时候......

泽田纲吉再一次仰倒向床铺。里包恩检阅完作业，将那一叠纸丢放到泽田纲吉脸上："全部重做一遍。连个错误都没有，一看就知道是哪个家伙帮了你。别还嘴，我就问你重做一遍你有全对的自信吗？"

还真的想还嘴的泽田纲吉再一次哑然，面上盖着那叠纸唉声叹气。

结果整个早上泽田纲吉就在里包恩的施压之下重做了一遍作业，好在他昨天的记忆还没全数拿去喂狗，还原了至少到及格分。看得出里包恩还是满不爽的，但因为至少到了及格分，多少还是缓和了一些。

里包恩出现在校园里的时候，正好遇上了他完全不想见到的一群人。他掉头转身就走，被可乐尼洛勒住脖颈抓了回来，里包恩当然不是什么省油的灯，没三两下便转换了局势压着可乐尼洛的手放倒在地。

这时，风也正好进了校门，看到此阵仗不免停下观看一会儿了解事态。这一停不得了，几个不管在哪方面都能算是优秀的顶级高手，看了看这个，又看了看那个，全都不禁忍住古怪的表情尾音上扬微妙地"喔"了一声。

里包恩没理会他们，只转头朝风点了个头当作招呼。

风也微笑颔首致意。

"哎，里包恩你别就这么走了啊！你昨天来学校的时候所有人就传开了你身上有一股明显的Omega味，怎么，你还转性了不成？不会是真要定下来了吧？"可乐尼洛站起身拍了拍身上的灰尘，问出了大家都想八卦的问题，末了又看了看风："是说，风你今天身上也沾了同样的Omega味，你们到底是......"

风耸耸肩，虽不像里包恩懒得搭理他们，但也表现得云淡风轻，只朝他们露出善意的笑。

里包恩还真没打算回应他们，迳直向前走，不过最后他还是顿了会身，转身朝风道："你也别把事情弄得更复杂，我可不想明天传出我和你是情敌这种奇怪的谣言。找个理由解释一下。"

风无奈摆手："我还真没理由。不过也没什么关系吧，和他产生标记的是你不是我，大家闻味道还是区分得出来的。"

里包恩朝风翻了个白眼："我说，你别说得好像我真的很想和他发生什么关系一样。会那么想的难道不是你吗？昨晚和他同床共枕的又是谁？"

"但你也确实......"风欲言又止，最后还是只笑了笑。

他们俩说这话的同时一前一后朝同个方向前进，在拐弯处分开，不多时就消失在了众人视线外。剩下的其余人你看我我看你，最后露西微笑问道："唉，下注吗？"

视线之外的里包恩和风又走到了一起。

里包恩首先开口："下次换个说法带到另一个方向，让他们不好下注。"

风点头："有个可互相抗衡的情敌对象也比较好说服大家你这次可能真的是认真的。"

里包恩不置可否，老实说根本不怎么在意自己到底有没有情敌这回事，外界要传成怎样对他来说也根本毫无所谓，反正在他心里没什么人是能和他抗衡的。

"说起来，你那信息素怎么回事？"里包恩突然换了个话题，讽刺地问："能把我的洗了，洗不了他的？别一和好了就来反咬我一口，这不是对待恩人的态度。"

风偏过头忍笑："别，我真的不是故意的。我可不敢与你为敌。总之你也看见了，我尽力了，在这么短的时间内能洗掉只剩一点已经很好了，你也知道他的信息素外放力很不一般。"

里包恩啧声，没对此再说些什么。不过没过一会儿，又想起了什么烦燥了起来："还有，你别这么惯着他，那很增加我的工作量。"

风眨眨眼，很快就明白过来里包恩指的是什么，微微一笑："昨天的作业吗？他缠着问我我也没办法，所以我才说你适合他，他就需要你这样的人。真的得靠你啊，里包恩。"

里包恩冷声道："我发觉你一开始打的就是甩烫手山芋给我的主意是吧？"

"没有的事。反正你也很开心吧？"风笑意不减，朝他拱了拱手，在一个弯前停下："那么我就走这里了，有事再连络。"

里包恩冷哼一声，往自己的方向前进，实在认为自己接下的是一份吃力不讨好的工作。好事只有能压榨泽田纲吉这一点而已，好吧，风大概就是看上他喜欢压榨人的这一点才来找他帮忙。说实话，这大概也算是一种双赢。泽田纲吉能成长，里包恩能找到抒发情绪的虐待对象。


	10. Chapter 10

泽田纲吉虚脱地抱着抱枕躺在沙发上闭上眼神游太虚，里包恩支着头闲散地翻看自己的书籍。现在是下午五点半，十二点半吃完中餐里包恩让他休息了半小时，一点开始还很普通地让他练练颤音，结果从一点半开始的连续四小时他都在为不被体罚而努力。里包恩大概已经揍腻了，现在懒得出手，就让他自己在时间限定内做完次数限定的仰卧起坐、俯卧撑、或像个智障一样来回在客厅和厨房一边背出单字一边狂奔。

里包恩的临时标记从昨日早上八点开始到现在都还未消失，这让泽田纲吉有一点失望。不，绝对不是因为希望再被里包恩咬一口补临时标记，就这方面来说他是庆幸的，他只是认为除了里包恩的衣品问题外应该需要再多一点残念的地方......毕竟人都这么恶劣了，多一点可以吐槽的地方不是比较可爱吗？

显然，里包恩没有这种打算。里包恩将书籍又翻了一页，突然开口道："我们的计划里，是有需要接吻的吧？"

"......诶？有吗？"泽田纲吉愣了一下，睁开眼："我以为有临时标记的证明或是你说的一战到天明的证据就差不多了？啊......"泽田纲吉忽然想到什么，思考了一会儿，接着垂下肩膀道："你这么说还真的是......如果在没人看见的地方的话，就势必得这么做了吧？就是因为不在大厅广众之下，才更需要维持亲密度以防被人看见的万一，我也不信彭格列的大家不会派人去偷窥、呃，监视我们......在没有人的地方，正常相爱的情侣至少都该交换一两个吻，里包恩你想说的就是这个吧？"

里包恩看了他一眼："嗯哼，还没我想像中的愚蠢。"

泽田纲吉这才转头将视线放到里包恩身上。里包恩这会儿依旧垂下眼翻看手上的书籍，他身上总流露着一股优雅的贵气感，举手投足之间风度翩翩犹如名流绅士般雅致。泽田纲吉是能理解为什么会有很多女性迷恋上里包恩或前仆后继地想要得到他的眷恋，只不过不管表象有多完美，没看清这个人内里的本质的话，最后也只会沦落为爱上自己或是里包恩所编织而出的虚构幻象罢了。

就好比现在，里包恩的本质。泽田纲吉警戒地看着里包恩盖上书，转为将视线落在他身上打量了好一会儿，接着勾起笑道："那么，你会吗？"

有种不妙的预感，可这在里包恩身边已经是常态了，他只能当作没这回事发生，因为无论如何事态还是会照里包恩想要的方向去走。

里包恩是在赤裸裸地嘲笑他没经验。

泽田纲吉抱紧了抱枕，为了不泄漏自己的底气不足而紧盯里包恩道："我会啊。不就是接个吻吗？有什么难的？"

"......喔？"里包恩眼角扬起精算的弧度。

泽田纲吉警铃作响，发觉自己可能已经走错了那一步，现在早就已经一脚踏进了陷阱中。

里包恩好整以暇开口："既然你会的话那就不需要我示范一次了，那么你现在就直接来吧。"

泽田纲吉对此话反应不能，这一瞬间只能眨着眼看他。然后等他慢半拍反应过来时，瞪大眼伸出食指比了比自己，再比了比里包恩，脸上写满了"你到底在说什么鬼话？"这几个大字。里包恩只是挑起眉回应，在泽田纲吉的理解里，他的眼神散发出的是"对，我说的即使全都是鬼话你也得照做。"的和蔼讯息。

泽田纲吉从沙发上坐起，尴尬地搔了搔自己的头发："呃......一定要吗？还是我主动？"

里包恩叹了口气，估计是在遗憾方才还没那么愚蠢的泽田纲吉果然只是昙花一现，现在立刻回复到了愚蠢的本质："你还记得你才是主角吗？他们要看的不是我有多喜欢你，而是你有多喜欢我，又或是我们有多相爱不是吗？是 '你' 亲自选择了我，非我不可，而我正好也万里挑一地对你情有独钟，这才造就了现在携手前行的 '我们'。演技要演得好，就要从蛛丝马迹里下手。对于我们是否真心将对方放在心底的揣测，他们必然会放大检视观看。你说，从头到尾都由我主动，你认为他们会信你对我爱有几分？在公共场合下你还能以害臊为由避开太过亲密的举动，但私下场合呢？你对你真心喜爱的人难道能做到永远无动于衷？再说，你现在不敢亲，你那天难道就敢？"

这个......泽田纲吉哑口无言，还真挺有道理，竟然没什么能让他反驳的地方。好吧，里包恩说的话，他哪时候有理由反驳过了？

泽田纲吉叹上一口气，毕竟也没什么退路，只能视死如归地走到里包恩面前。两手巍颤颤地搭上里包恩的肩，泽田纲吉看着里包恩的脸，心里为自己鼓舞，接吻有什么好怕的，不就只是两片唇碰在一起而已吗？没有什么意义的，只要当作是被狗咬一......呃，不行，这样想里包恩很有可能会揍他。他深吸一口气，呼气，吸气，再呼气，看着里包恩的脸......最后无助地撇开头，崩溃道："不行啊，看着你的脸我真亲不下去！"

泽田纲吉听到里包恩哼了一声的嘲笑。

里包恩继续好整以暇："亲不下去也得亲，闭着眼也行，反正我就在这等你了。"

泽田纲吉的内心在挣扎，本来接吻也不是什么大不了的事，但他莫名就是觉得里包恩不行，他说不上来是为什么－－就是不行。

可他还是得做，毕竟坑都挖了人也跳了......

泽田纲吉再一次重聚勇气，最后终于狠命拍上里包恩的脸，闭上眼，往里包恩嘴唇轻点一下，离开。泽田纲吉睁开眼，心跳如鼓，紧抿双唇看向里包恩。

不过里包恩只是挑起眉，问："就这样？"

"呃......什么就这样？不是就这样吗？"泽田纲吉一脸茫然。

里包恩叹着气，第一次撑着额，实在无奈道："你知道死亡之吻吗？黑手党里这种蜻蜓点水般的吻其实是在预告这个人的死亡。你这是什么？是要在会场拉着我进场，然后对大家说－－你们好，这位是我男朋友，现在我要在你们的见证下预告弄死他。是这样吗？"

风，本来门已经开了一半，事情不需一秒也大约了解了大半，这会儿连门都还没踩进，听完里包恩说的话后立刻收回脚关上门。

泽田纲吉瞪向门口，他发誓，风绝对是关上门去大笑了。

门再度被开启，风一派平和，对他们点头道："你们继续，别管我。"接着驾轻就熟地往厨房走去，放下手中的生鲜蔬食，拉开冰箱，熟练地将上次存放在这的酱料罐取出。

泽田纲吉往风的方向看去，本来想问他怎么会来，不过自己的脸猛地被强而有力的力道掐住，强迫将他的视线转移回来。里包恩说："别看了，待会儿会放你去吃饭，先把要事解决掉。"

接吻算是什么破要事？

泽田纲吉叹了口气："好吧，那我到底该怎么亲？"

"你没看过电影？那些情侣怎么亲的你就怎么亲，这很简单吧？"

泽田纲吉无奈："行吧，我试试。"

自从有了第一次，泽田纲吉这会儿就没什么压力了。果然跨出去的第一步总是艰辛的。泽田纲吉回忆了一下看过的电影，在亲上去的同时想了老半天，这才缓慢试探性地探出舌尖舔了舔里包恩的唇瓣。然后泽田纲吉又想了一会儿，才微弱道："张嘴？"

里包恩挑起眉，却也配合地张开嘴。泽田纲吉将舌头探了进去。

三秒。

足足三秒。

没有任何动作。

泽田纲吉和里包恩只是互相对视。

里包恩率先掐住泽田纲吉的脸，面无表情问："这是什么？"

泽田纲吉眨着眼，尴尬道："呃、什么这是什么？就，不是这样吗？"

"你看我的表情觉得像是这样吗？"

泽田纲吉干笑两声，接着垮下肩无奈表示："不然你说要怎么做吧？我照着学？"

里包恩叹了口气："唇舌要动，舌头要像挑逗别人那样和另一个人的交缠。嘴唇要吸吮，要将对方当成是你唯一的水源，没有他你将干涸而死。"

泽田纲吉认为这些话都太抽象了，他根本不知道要怎么挑逗怎么吸吮。不过他也没办法，只能硬着头皮上。他这一回将舌头伸了进去，努力搅拌。

里包恩说："你舌头是抽筋了吗？"

再一回，里包恩说："是轻咬，不是啃咬，你是有多饿？"

然后是："太烂了，放点感情。"

"投入一点，表情不要那么痛苦。"

"你是在和人接吻还是打架？"

"你再用咬的我真的会揍你。"

等风做好了晚餐，泽田纲吉还是没能搞懂里包恩对接吻的标准。泽田纲吉精疲力竭无精打采地坐到餐桌前，他其实是觉得应该还不错了吧？不至于烂到那种地步啊？是说接吻也没有什么正确的方法不是吗？爱怎么吻就怎么吻，哪来那么多繁杂细节？

泽田纲吉咬了一口风做的水煎饺，差点要哭了，美味的食物很好地抚慰了他受伤的心灵："这绝对是世界第一好吃的煎饺！"

"太浮夸了。"里包恩嘲道。

"但是是真的吧，你明明自己也夹了很多。"泽田纲吉往里包恩盘子里偷袭，被里包恩的筷子挡住了："看，还不是护食得很。"

"是让你夹到了会让我很不爽。"里包恩回道，然后将泽田纲吉本来要偷走的那一个颗丢到他碗里："送你了，多吃一点。"

泽田纲吉古怪地看了里包恩一眼，不过也没想那么多，只认为里包恩大概又是心血来潮。

泽田纲吉倒是问起了风："你怎么会突然过来？"

风耸肩道："怎么说呢？就是做个晚餐吧，例行惯例而已。"

泽田纲吉眨眨眼，看向里包恩，里包恩也一副稀松平常的样子。于是泽田纲吉问："所以......你常来里包恩这里煮晚餐？"

"没有。"风摇头，轻笑："完全是不一样的事。本来是做不做也无所谓，不过这次毕竟比较特殊，多少还是郑重一些。总之，这些本来就是做给你们吃的，多吃点吧。"

泽田纲吉"嘿"了一声，虽然不是特别明白，却也没追问下去。他们之间最近好像也满常互相煮食物给对方吃，就算有人突然说要煮些什么请大家感觉好像也满正常。

等他们解决完食物，泽田纲吉和里包恩又一头栽到新的一轮练习里。泽田纲吉精神萎靡地跨坐在里包恩膝头－－纯粹是站累了，里包恩又不放他一条生路。风收拾完看到他们的战况还是觉得挺好笑，里包恩真的对细节之类的要求很严苛，虽然以他的观点来看里包恩是正确的－－泽田纲吉的吻真的假得可以，对他们这些训练有素的人来说太容易分辨了－－不过他也认为里包恩也该是时候收手了，再让泽田纲吉自己一个人继续揣摩下去也只是让泽田纲吉更加崩溃而已。

泽田纲吉转过头颓靡地对风道："风你要走了吗？"眼神里是有着期盼能够和风一起走的，虽然他自己明白那点期盼会被打得烟消云散。

风点头："差不多了，等会儿还有很多事要做。只能改天再见了。"

双方互相道别完，风转身离开，不过在出大门前又顿了一下折返回来，脸上带着笑意："喔，差点忘了。"风走近他们，一手扳过泽田纲吉的脸："有件事我这么做还是很刚好的，让你学以致用一下。"

风在泽田纲吉还没反应过来前凑上去在他的嘴唇上轻点了一下，末了微笑地拍拍他的头："你要好好加油了喔，纲吉。"

直到大门关上，泽田纲吉才从愣然中回过神。他瞪大眼看向里包恩，指了指大门："他、他......！"

里包恩眼里只剩饶有兴致，点头道："阿纲，真是太好了，你这么快就收到了一个死亡之吻，挺不简单的。"

"这并不好！"泽田纲吉呆立原地，随后又比了比厨房："所以，刚才......？"

里包恩点头："就是最后的晚餐。让你在最后吃饱一点，好送你上路的意思。是特地为你做的喔，毕竟以你们的交情来看，你这任务对象是挺特殊的嘛！"

泽田纲吉震惊到脑袋一片空白了。

不过泽田纲吉没能震惊多久，里包恩终于愿意示范一次正确吻法，他并不是挺在意还在走神的泽田纲吉，只是轻轻地抚了抚泽田纲吉的后脑勺，将对方头颅扣压下，攫住那片唇瓣。他抿着泽田纲吉的下唇，舔过他的唇间，卷进他的口腔。他挑逗着泽田纲吉的舌头，卷起他的舌尖，抚过他的舌面，直往深里捣去。泽田纲吉为那深入狠狠吸了一口气，双手不自觉抱住了里包恩的脖颈、手指插进对方的发丝里。里包恩再次卷起他的舌戏耍，泽田纲吉被带动着与它交缠。在长久细密的缠绕里，里包恩抽开自己的舌舔往泽田纲吉的上颚，然而泽田纲吉却留恋般地将里包恩的卷了下来。里包恩便蛊惑着让泽田纲吉的舌进入自己的口腔，带着他在自己口腔内探索，末了以牙面轻咬，使泽田纲吉身躯微震，左手忍不住滑下抚上里包恩的下颔，以便能更轻易地转换角度......

里包恩在这时很快退了开来，泽田纲吉皱着眉睁开眼－－他完全没发觉自己在哪时候闭上了眼。

里包恩道："懂了吗？初步来说大概就是这样吧。所谓的接吻，就是要吻到对方忍不住闭上眼和你一起享受其中，不是单打独斗，也不是一昧的横冲直撞。缓慢、温和地引导对方跟随你，或是将自己交给对方。你要让对方认为天地间只剩下你们唯二两人，他是你此刻的唯一，是你为之疯狂倾注的一切，是你捧在手心里最珍贵的东西。"

泽田纲吉思考着看向里包恩－－那大约就是里包恩对待情人的计俩，在那一刻里，让那些女性们都以为自己是里包恩最独特的存在。

"试一次？"里包恩说。

泽田纲吉垂下眼睑，思考了一会儿，抚在里包恩下颔上的左手拇指缓慢温和地来回轻抚。下一秒，泽田纲吉低下头将唇覆了上去。一开始只是轻轻地贴着，接着力道加深，嘴唇抿起，吮住了上唇，然而不单单只是吸吮，他将牙面轻触，在唇瓣上轻微磨合，放开。他变换着角度，叼住下唇，或将两片唇瓣都包覆在自己的吻中，循环往复。直到他认为他开始熟悉起这一切，他才开始舔开里包恩的嘴唇，从缝隙间推进自己的舌。其实他根本不想照着里包恩的指示走，什么不能太急躁、要温和，又或是必须怎样怎样......如果是对待自己喜欢的人，他根本不会做出太多花样，他也学不来。也许一开始只是流于表面，但只要他下定决心，他只会更加深入地去理解对方，不是温吞地来回摩娑，而是认真地将自己的所有全部倾诉而出。

泽田纲吉深深地与里包恩的唇舌交缠，一次次的卷起，一次次的深入。张嘴，深入，交缠，再深入。不愿放开，不会放开－－如果是他喜欢的人，那么他一定，一定，只想让对方知道这一点－－他绝对不会放开。

泽田纲吉的后脑勺被扣紧，单方面的倾诉转为双方的攻城掠夺。泽田纲吉喘着气，亲吻上去，再喘气。水声啧啧作响，唇舌全被攫紧，口腔内双方肆意掠夺。泽田纲吉也抱住里包恩的后脑杓，咬住里包恩的舌，再度深入对方的口腔，吞着过多的唾沫，卷起对方的舌根来回抚过。

里包恩率先结束这场练习，掐住泽田纲吉的下巴退了开来，泽田纲吉这才发现自己不知道什么时候已经被压进了沙发里。他躺在沙发椅背与扶手之间的空隙里喘气，在心跳如鼓中抬眼看向俯在他上方的里包恩。

里包恩脸上带着些微笑意，单手掐上他的脸颊使之变形："这不是挺好的吗？没想到你还是掠夺派的。"

泽田纲吉还喘着气皱着眉想着方才的一切，他在内心里对自己说别慌这都是假的。全都是假的。是假的－－

假的？

对－－就是这个！

泽田纲吉瞪大眼，才想明白早些时刻为什么他那么不愿意亲里包恩了！

因为这不就是！

这不就是－－！

里包恩勾起嘴角，恶劣地咏叹道："欢迎来到人渣的世界。学会了对不感兴趣的的人编织出深情的谎言感想怎么样？"

"天啊......"泽田纲吉气若游丝地开口，抬起手掩面，绝望道："我想原地死去......"

里包恩拍拍他的脑袋，满足地悠闲离去，放他一个人在这自生自灭。


	11. Chapter 11

泽田纲吉躺在沙发上装死很久，待里包恩忙完自己的事后泽田纲吉还是躺在他家沙发上抱着抱枕皱着脸神情哀悼。

"你还打算在这躺多久？"里包恩去厨房泡了杯咖啡，即使他对泽田纲吉曾经展示过的手冲咖啡很有兴趣，但在这方面里包恩还是决定简便为主，按几个按键几秒钟就好的事，他不想浪费时间在这种琐事上。再说他已经习惯更为浓烈的味蕾刺激，初尝小清新确实感到惊艳，可对习惯苦涩的人来说还是缺少了更为直观的冲击力。

泽田纲吉在里包恩走近后，睁眼看了会儿他手上拿的咖啡，皱了下眉，扁下嘴角咕哝着："你还真喜欢重口味的东西。"

"人生缺少了刺激是很无聊的。"里包恩站在沙发后，居高临下地看着泽田纲吉，又问了一次："所以你还要在这躺多久？"

泽田纲吉答非所问道："我觉得有一部份原因是你不想浪费时间去品尝及维持细水长流。把水煮沸，等待最适合的温度，测量最适当的咖啡含量等等，这些琐事太繁杂太细腻又太花时间，对你来说这些都是非必要的。能在短暂时间里达到目的，摄取所需，就不需要太在乎其他细节了。"

里包恩挑起眉，当着他的面惬意地喝了一口咖啡，才讽刺般地勾起嘴角："怎么，你还在为刚才的事生气吗。拐弯抹角批评我的感情观能让你逃避现实多久？别把这跟那混为一谈，我要真喜欢多浪费点时间我还是愿意的，可重点不就是我没那么喜欢吗？你要能做到改变我的喜好，你现在看到的就不会是这样了。总的来说，全部还是要看我心情就是了。"

真的是非常自我中心。

泽田纲吉皱起眉，最后放弃了，苦着脸仰天长叹："不是啊，里包恩，不是我想逃避现实，可是风会有那个举动，应该是表明接了杀我的任务不是吗？怎么说呢，虽然我已经说过我会全力以赴不会让自己死掉，我也不是说真的就担心会和他打起来......好吧，是有点担心。不过这不是重点，我只是觉得在这种情况下我一个人会很容易胡思乱想。再说，这种时候不是本来就不应该一个人吗！？"泽田纲吉絮絮叨叨，说到最后猛地坐起，手势激动："虽然我也不觉得今晚他就会付诸行动，但是，但是，万一呢？他绝对也会全力以赴的吧！现在想想，他让我找你不就是因为这个原因吗？所以肯定是和你待在同个地方比较安全或保险？"

里包恩淡淡地嗯了一声，绕过长沙发，往自己的卧室走去，完全不认为泽田纲吉的担忧是个什么事便也没了倾听的兴致。

"你能对他说出你会全力以赴，不就代表你对自己的实力也有一定的了解吗？"里包恩无所谓道："你可以分析得再深远一点，他会让你找我当假男友和你一起参加舞会，不就是说明了他只会在那个时候才会出手？不然他只要把你丢我这让我随便当个语文家教或同居一段时间不就好了，哪需要这么麻烦还要陪你玩这老套的假恋爱游戏？你担心那么多是没用的，反正那一天有我在场你也出不了什么事，可以安心回去睡觉了。"

泽田纲吉转头看里包恩消失进卧室门口，是很有道理，他确实被说服了，也真从那番话里得到了安心感，但该焦虑的时候还是会焦虑。尤其是明天一平和妈妈就会来到义大利，毕竟对风是保密的，所以是他自己一个人去接机......也不是说风跟着去了会有什么差别，如果真一起去了搞不好更会露馅。可要他对她们声称自己和风相处无碍、平常做了什么、发生了什么好玩的事......呃、他是真的很不会说谎。可他也总不可能实话说他们忙着讨论假男友、又忙着一边宣称会杀了对方或保护自己一边又和和平平地一块吃晚餐，再一边风和日丽地预告死亡日期。

这不是很诡异吗！？

所以他焦虑的地方其实大部分还是在会被自家人拆穿自己努力想圆过去的谎言中。

是说......既然现在里包恩是他假男友......其实和里包恩一起去接机也是满正常的吧？而且里包恩有车，可以载他们，他也就不用辛辛苦苦转乘地铁或什么交通工具慢慢磨过去。再说，要骗过别人前当然还是得先骗过自家人吧？如果他的演技在妈妈和一平眼里找不出什么让人怀疑的地方，那基本上他和里包恩当天要在宴会上怎么随兴演出也都会是稳的。

这么一想，要是没先让自家人过关，宴会当天才让妈妈和一平知道他和里包恩才是一对恋人的话，没准还会当众上演什么"我不同意"、"怎么可能"、"我哥哥怎么办"的混乱戏码，这样他这几天的用心准备不就功亏一篑了吗？他受不了被里包恩荼毒成这样了，事情还不按他的设想发展，他肯定会崩溃的。

泽田纲吉想了很久，时间都已经来到晚间十点半，才终于认命地决定，还是该先带里包恩去试探一下妈妈和一平。假使这会儿她们不信，至少还有几天的缓冲时间可以改变戏路继续演戏演到让她们相信。所以最终泽田纲吉敲响了里包恩卧室的门，支吾朗声道："里包恩，我想到有件事应该要拜托你......你明天下午有空吗？"

没有回应。

泽田纲吉犹豫了一下，又敲了两次，叫了几声里包恩。按他对里包恩的理解，这会儿他肯定还没睡。隔了两分钟，泽田纲吉才听到里头有微小的开门声，再来是衣橱的伊呀声，最后卧室的门才被打了开来。

泽田纲吉视线不由自主往里包恩的衣着上看出，很认真地盯了两秒，眉眼抽搐了下，面无表情地往上看回里包恩的脸："你......明天有空吗？下午。"

"你不觉得你的举动很失礼吗？"里包恩靠在门边上似笑非笑："这你还想拜托我帮你什么，你觉得我会答应？"

泽田纲吉这会儿才终于忍不住，抽搐嘴角吐槽道："不是，谁让你穿了个长颈鹿套装？那个冲击力实在是有点.......这个套装......我真的......不是，虽然居家服本来就是随便穿也无所谓，可一般人不会真的穿到动物套装吧？你那个还有连身帽，我看到长颈鹿的角了......你晚上真的要穿这样睡觉？"

"我裸睡。"

里包恩挑起眉，言简意赅。

言下之意是，他不从衣橱里抓件衣服出来穿难不成是要裸着身出来开门吗？虽然泽田纲吉认为里包恩确实不在意，只要泽田纲吉不介意。

可泽田纲吉会介意。他一点也不想亲眼目睹别人的裸体。

泽田纲吉愣了一愣，才呐呐地喔了一声，眼神忍不住又瞄了两下。实话说那一身看起来毛茸茸的，即使穿在里包恩身上真的满诡异，但材质看起来好像真的很好摸："......我是想问，你明天下午有没有空。我的妈妈和风的妹妹明天下午三点会抵达机场，想说如果你方便的话可以和我一起去接机，顺便演演戏，提早让她们知道一下我们的关系，然后测试看看我们的......呃、好，主要是我的演技，看看最近的训练够不够骗到她们。"

泽田纲吉在里包恩的眼神迫害下继续补充该补充的细节："风不知道她们要来，呃......可能知道，但在她们的认知里是要给风一个惊喜，他是不知情的。总之，我也没和他说过，所以风是不可能出现在接机的场合里的，不然怎么还会是惊喜，对吧？"

"本来我是想着自己去啦，但刚刚想了想，毕竟这也是个机会......那个什么，早死早超生？要是骗不到正好可以赶紧改一改方针。"

里包恩看着他好一会儿，不知道在思考些什么，才道："我是有空可以跟你一起去，不过你不需要特别表演什么，就当作是普通朋友就好了。"

泽田纲吉茫然。

里包恩没打算解释这么做的用意，转移了话题："你的信息素好像开始要躁动了。"

泽田纲吉更茫然了，想不明白里包恩怎么有办法做到比他自己更容易发现信息素的变化。他目前还没感受到什么不适，连一点热意开始闷烧的迹象都没有。

泽田纲吉摸了摸后颈，想着既然里包恩都这么说了，那也只能信了："所以你现在要帮我补还是怎么样？我先回去明天你再过来补？"

里包恩改了方才要他赶紧回去的主张，冷笑："不，你留这，等临时标记全消了我再补。"

于是泽田纲吉也就明白了，里包恩说要知道"确切"时间是认真的，上次的意外可能让里包恩产生了报复心态。虽然不是故意的，但搞了他一次，大家都别想好过。

泽田纲吉也不能怎样，再说本来他也就不想回家，也是他自己执意要留到现在的："是可以啦......那我该睡哪？沙发吗？有额外的棉被吗？没有的话你大衣借我吧？晚上半夜还是会冷的。"

里包恩侧了侧身，往卧室的方向做了个手势，身体力行地告诉他－－滚去里面睡。

泽田纲吉瞪着那个手势，瞪着卧室里单独的床，再瞪向里包恩那令人火大的惬意表情。真的没想让他好过。他这一整天已经领教到了，他越不想怎么样里包恩就越会让他往他不想做的方向走。

泽田纲吉还没能反驳，里包恩就说了："你好意思半夜让我爬起来走到客厅就为了帮你补一个临时标记？滚进去，半夜我要补临时标记更方便些，不要增加我的麻烦。"

都说到了这份上，泽田纲吉就已经没有任何反对的理由了。

泽田纲吉只得说："......可你裸睡。"

里包恩转身走进卧室内："这有什么难，为了你，我能破例穿着衣服睡觉。"

里包恩是骗人的。泽田纲吉战战兢兢在床的边上属羊属了很久才终于僵着身子睡着，半夜被热醒，迷迷糊糊意识到自己的后颈被身后的人轻缓地咬了又咬。是如同第一次般的舒适，流入体内的信息素很温驯，他的背脊往后拱了拱，贴上了不属于自己的温热。可对方咬得太久了，然后他渐渐感到了不对劲。那样的轻缓逐渐加重，直到他终于猛然清醒，他才意识到那股信息素在他体内越积越多。

第二回里包恩说他用了几成？两成？

这已经超过了，是超过了吧？

泽田纲吉心跳开始增快，开始流汗，从尾椎蹿上来的电流让他开始恐慌。他的手脚无力，可还是努力往后推了一推。手中结实的肌肤触感让他瞪大了眼更加清醒。啃咬后颈的人退了开来，泽田纲吉还没感到万幸，他人就被翻了过来躺平在床上。

在黑暗里即使泽田纲吉瞪大了眼也只能看到些许轮廓，里包恩的房间窗帘太过厚重，一点光线也照不进来。

"里、里包恩......"

泽田纲吉失去了力气，只能喘气。身体内部又开始痒了起来，难受得不得了。他的身体希望有人能来缓解他此刻的痛苦，理智上却实在无法接受，逼迫自己清醒地去奋力抗拒。

所以在里包恩将身躯压下时，泽田纲吉的第一反应是再度伸手推向对方。只可惜他的力气早已在第一下时用尽，对方毫不费吹灰之力便向下压了下来。对方的嘴唇落在他的锁骨上，刺麻地吸吮，这又产生了一股他没感受过的电流快感，忍不住呻吟出声惊吓般地弹跳了下。

泽田纲吉推不开里包恩，又不知道该怎么办，只得将双手缠绕上里包恩的脖子，以为这样圈住对方就能不让他继续动作。可让泽田纲吉想哭的是，里包恩确实不移动了，但他在同一个点上持续作乱，其实并没有比较好。舌头舔过产生的滑腻搔痒感，再加上时不时叠加起的轻微疼痛和抿起些微皮肉的啄吻，全都让泽田纲吉的身体更加难以忍受。

"里包恩，你别......"

可里包恩还是没理他。

泽田纲吉视线模糊，才发觉自己的生理又让他不自主溢出了泪，实在不甘心得很，随即愤恨地咬上近在嘴边的皮肉。

泽田纲吉在耳边听到了一声笑。

他的额头被温热的掌心覆盖，然后使力一推，他的后脑杓撞回枕头里。里包恩说："张嘴，练习。"

泽田纲吉反射性听命地张开嘴。

柔软的舌头蹿了进去，泽田纲吉欲哭无泪实在很想打死自己。被教得身体都反射性听话了。可在这场接吻里，本来还很抗拒的泽田纲吉，竟然逐渐被安抚了下来。泽田纲吉感受着后背手掌的来回轻抚，不再是一开始让他心升恐惧的侵略性，里包恩也没有任何其他的动作，于是他心里开始渐渐放松下来，只紧绷身躯抵抗体内不受控制的麻痒。

里包恩的手掌从后背向上滑到他的后颈，再转为覆上他的前颈，手指逐渐施力缓缓揉按。泽田纲吉意识开始模糊，等到他意识到这一切时他只来得及在里包恩后背上抓下一道痕迹，他便失去了力气昏睡了过去。

泽田纲吉醒来时已经早上了，厚重的窗帘被拉了开来，他一瞬间有些茫然，然后才想起半夜的突发惊吓，惊得翻了一个身结果从床上摔了下来。

卧室里只有他一个人。

泽田纲吉嘶地抚着后脑杓，从地上爬了起来，又按着撞到床脚的腰艰难地向卧室外走去。

里包恩很悠闲地坐在单人沙发上喝咖啡，客厅的餐桌上有着已经准备好的单人份早餐。估计里包恩自己已经吃过了，那一份是留给他的。

里包恩身上的衣服已经换了，是平常外出时会穿的白色衬衫西装。让泽田纲吉盯得目不转睛的是里包恩敞开的衣领内，隐约能看见一小部分的齿痕伤口－－是他半夜奋力咬下的。

泽田纲吉瞪大眼，连忙转身朝厕所的方向冲去，对着镜子看了又看，他自己的锁骨上出现的是红得发紫的吻痕－－是半夜里包恩弄出来的。

于是泽田纲吉终于明白里包恩到底在干什么了，又无力又生气。

泽田纲吉回到了客厅，非常无奈："你就让我直接咬不行吗？你就非得要折腾成这样才高兴？"

里包恩耸肩："我的乐趣之一。再说情境也很重要，毕竟需要你回想起当时的状况和为此露出的反应。"

回想起当时的状况？

泽田纲吉茫然一瞬，回想了一下，然后胀红着脸又明白了。

他是被里包恩裸着身体压在身下的！

泽田纲吉气得实在是不知道该怎么办了，只能一边愤恨一边妥协地吃起早餐。


End file.
